


Of Wings to Fly

by hunters_retreat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, J-Squared, Jensen as a Merman, Jensen in a wheelchair, Little Mermaid Retelling, M/M, Past Abuse, Steampunk, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is the world’s foremost Augmentor, an expert in making life better through technological advancement.  He’s designed steam-fueled carriages and even made improvements to his brother’s airship.  His passion though is to help the less fortunate, to use mechanics and gear work to help heal broken bodies.  In all his years as an Augmentor, Jared has never let any of his clients get under his skin, but no other client has ever been like Jensen Ackles before.  Jensen is a Mer with surgically created legs instead of a tail and a broken exoskeleton that should make it possible for him to walk.</p><p>It isn’t a simple task.  From the first observation, something feels wrong to Jared.  His desire to help Jensen takes him on a long journey, through confidantes and betrayal, airship flights and naval battles, to grief and love.  As Jared and Jensen find the truth behind the broken exoskeleton, they find an even greater truth.  It doesn’t take wings to learn to fly.</p><p>Or, the J2 AU Steampunk Little Mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wings to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was such an amazing experience. Written for the spn_j2_bigbang challenge. I was blessed to work with necrora who did such amazing art. Not just the art, but concept pieces as well that were not only accurate to what I'd envisioned, but truly inspiring when I was stuck. Please go see her post and give her the love she majorly deserves! Beta'd by the lovely kuhakuu who kicked this into shape for me last minute, minus a (major) scene or two. Thank you both for all your hard work! Enjoy!!! 
> 
> You can find necrora's work here: [Art Post](http://necrora.livejournal.com/3500.html)

 

 

 

Jared ran a finger over the edge of one of his certificates and realized he should have dusted his office. Or had Alona do it. The photos on the other wall were dusty as well. His brother would laugh to see the photo of him and his airship, the Chaser, so well-loved but left to dust in this office. Jared wasn’t one to sit in his office. If he needed to work on a desk, he was often found in his drafting room.

Well, he would need to make note that his office needed to be better cleaned in the future. And not just for client visits. Alona would see to it. That was what assistants were for after all. He just wished he’d thought of it before he was about to meet with his new client.

Jared was good with people. His mannerisms and charm had a way of calming people and got them to open up to him about their fears and their needs. It was one of the reasons he was recommended so highly by both his peers and his clients. Restoring failing mechanics was a part of what Jared did, but he’d become world renowned because he knew what people really wanted and he invented it for them. He was the world’s leading Augmentor and he gave people hope and life when they thought they had none.

However, he was horrible with first impressions. He knew it. Alona laughed at him and called it nerves but Jared had a need for people to like him and he was always too eager, too overwhelming. In the beginning, the only reason people gave him a chance was because of his mentor. Jeff had laughed at his botched meetings and convinced people of his brilliance before they saw it for themselves. The reason anyone gave him a second chance now was because of his reputation. Jared had a reputation for fixing things no other could fix. For making things, no other would dare dream of.

“Dr. Padalecki,” Alona came into the room and smiled. Her blue dress was immaculately pressed and her hair was piled on top of her head as was all the rage in the port city she had informed him last week. She had a warm but professional air about her as she welcomed their clients into his rather outlandish office. She also had a wicked sense of humor. She never said anything about his botched meetings but the way her eyes lit up and her lips pressed together showed how much she enjoyed his embarrassment.

“Miss Tal.” He straightened his vest and pulled at his tie to make sure it was in the proper place. He might be nervous but his assistant would have said something if he looked a mess.

“You have a client here to see you,” she turned back to the hallway and gestured for the client to follow. “Mr. Ackles, right this way.”

Jared stood taller as the new client came in. He knew from their correspondence that the man was in a wheelchair but as Mr. Ackles wheeled himself into the room, Jared realized the man had neglected to inform him of a number of things.

Including the fact that he had scales.

“You’re a Mer,” Jared said before he could stop the words. Mr. Ackles wore a fine, conservatively cut suit that showed off his broad shoulders well. His tie was dark with a green vest that matched the color of his eyes. The only way Jared was able to deduce that he was a Mer was because of the way his pants laced up the side of his legs, revealing scales where the laces allowed the metal anchors of his exoskeleton through..

Mr. Ackles frowned and his lips were pulled into a tight, angry line. “I wasn’t aware you needed that information. It shouldn’t affect anything that we’ve discussed in our correspondence.”

“No, no, of course not. I’m sorry. I was just surprised. Please, come in Mr. Ackles. I’m Jared Padalecki.”

He’d moved one of the chairs out of the office to accommodate the extra wide wheel chair but it was still a tight fit. It was the smallest room in the building because Jared knew he’d spend as little time in there as possible. He spent most of his time in his drafting room. There was also an examination room where he spent most of the time with his clients, a rarely used surgical room and recovery suite, and an out building where his metal work was done. All far more spacious than the little office.

Truth be told, Jared would have forgone the room all together but his brother had reminded him of the importance of appearances. Especially, Noah had said, when Jared screwed things up so bad as soon as he opened his mouth.

“You come very highly recommended,” Mr. Ackles said as Jared came around to sit on the edge of his desk.

“You were very clear, Mr. Ackles that you had an exoskeleton that needed repaired. Why don’t you tell me more?”

Ackles ran his hand over the metal exoskeleton that was still wrapped around his legs. Jared made an attempt not to stare at it. There would be a time to take Mr. Ackles to the examination room for a much more detailed look but for now, Jared had to keep from looking too closely to see what had happened to what must have once been a magnificent tail.

“Four years ago, I went to see a doctor, like yourself, an Augmentor. Mr. Johns said he could change me. He said he could give me legs and teach me to walk. It took a year to complete the surgeries and everything was fine.”

“Why did you want legs?”

“I have a wasting condition that specifically affected the control of my tail. I decided if I couldn’t swim, I wanted to be able to walk. Dr. Johns said he could make it happen.”

“So, he performed the surgeries?”

“Yes. He cut my tail and fashioned legs of the tissue. He also performed the surgery to remove the webbing in my hands and feet.”

Jared nodded his head to keep down the bile as it rose in his throat. Jared had read that the first set of surgeries were horrifically painful. He refused to even think of performing them himself. He had too much awe for the Mer and he couldn’t imagine desecrating the tail they had to create something as mundane as legs. That Mr. Ackles had gone the full length to have surgery on his hands and feet spoke of his need to remove himself from the Mer population completely. There was far more to the story and he had the feeling it would take time to get Mr. Ackles to disclose it all. “And then Dr. Johns created the exoskeleton. You were able to walk?”

“I was able to run. I was able to dance,” Mr. Ackles said with a bitter laugh. “I was able to do the things I could only dream of under the sea.”

“Then what happened?”

Mr. Ackles turned his eyes to the hands in his lap and Jared couldn’t see a single scar from where the webbing had been removed. The surgeon had a fine hand but Jared had never heard of him. He turned his attention back to the client’s face as he let out an angry sigh.

“The exoskeleton lasted six months and then suddenly I was having trouble controlling the exoskeleton. It started to break down and I called on Dr. Johns but he wasn’t home. The landlady told me he had moved. When I went to his office, it was cleaned out. I contacted the board of Augmentors but they said there had never been a Dr. Johns. I wasn’t sure where to turn after that, but when I began talking to people I heard about you. You were very highly recommended.”

“I’m glad to hear I have a good reputation,” Jared said.

“I wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice.”

Alona came in at that moment with the tea tray and Jared was grateful for the interruption. She served him a cup with far more sugar than she thought was acceptable but Jared smiled at her for it. When she asked Jensen, he took his tea light with the lemon and no sugar. She handed him his cup before turning away.

Jared took a sip from his cup and watched Mr. Ackles for a moment before he spoke. “What is it you want me to do for you, Mr. Ackles?”

“Jensen, please.”

“Alright, Jensen. What do you want me to do?”

“I want my legs back.”

“Not your tail?”

“I wanted to dance, Dr. Padalecki. I’m not done dancing.”

 

 

 

The schematics of Jensen Ackles’ exoskeleton were spread out over the large drafting table and Jared sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“This isn’t right,” he said with a sigh.

“What’s wrong, Boss?”

Jared looked at his apprentice, Osric, and gave him a small smile. Osric was always aware of Jared’s moods and he never let Jared brood too much while he worked. He was a good man to have around.  “These schematics are brilliant.”

“I’m not sure how that is a problem.”

Osric walked over to the table and stood to the side, careful not to get in the light but so that he could see the drawing. Osric was always considerate like that, even when he was muttering about Jared’s overzealous nature.

Jared happened to be affectionate with the people in his life and Osric was well aware of the way people spoke about Jared. How they whispered about the fact that he had no wife and showed no signs of ever wanting one. They whispered about deviant behavior in polite society but smiled and shook his hand and expounded on his merits to his face. Jared had some concerns about what deviance was, when that sort of back stabbing and gossiping was the norm they considered appropriate.

“The problem is threefold. First, if the schematics are this well-drawn, how has no one ever heard of this Dr. Johns?”

“And second, how did the exoskeleton break down if it was so well designed?” Osric supplied.

There was a reason Jared had picked a street kid as his apprentice. At a young age, Osric had managed to dazzle the academic community, though they held tight to their prejudice against his upbringing on the streets. Jared had never had cause to regret that choice.

“Exactly,” Jared said. “The last problem is that these schematics aren’t right.” Osric looked at him curiously and Jared pointed to the drawing. “I only did a preliminary examination of the exoskeleton but I know for certain that it isn’t the same.”

“You think Mr. Ackles has the wrong schematics?”

“No,” Jared said with a frustrated sigh. “I think Jensen was given the wrong ones on purpose. A doctor who can’t be reached? Schematics that are exemplary but that don’t match what is actually done? It doesn’t make any sense. If it was a hack, then we would see shoddy metallurgy, but when I looked at the exoskeleton, it was exceptional craftsmanship. The welding and the neural grafting are very fine work. Not to mention all the metalwork that was hand crafted for this.”

“Can’t you find the maker’s mark on the metal?”

“Not a single brand.”

“That’s … why would someone put this amount of work into something and not claim it as theirs?”

“I don’t know.” Jared looked down at the schematic on his desk and shook his head. Augmentors were highly sought after because they were more than just doctors. They were engineers and mechanics and inventors, rolled up with a doctor. They designed their creations, but they made every bit of tubing and plating they put into their work. It wasn’t on every piece, but every Augmentor put their brand on a few pieces to show the master behind the work. It wasn’t just professional pride, but so that if something broke down it was easy enough to find the maker.

“Jared, none this makes any sense.”

“That, I do know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I have a friend who might be able to help.” When Osric left the room, Jared rolled the schematics up for safe keeping and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. He dipped his quill into the ink and started writing.

“Jeff, old friend, I hope you can figure this one out,” he mumbled quietly as he asked his mentor for a meeting when he was next in town.

 

 

 

Jensen wheeled into the examination room and Jared smiled. “Good afternoon, Jensen.”

“Dr. Padalecki.”

“Jared, please. If you keep calling me Doctor I’m going to start feeling my age.”

“It must be hard, being in your twenties, to feel all that age.”

Jared laughed. “Some days I feel it more than others.”

“You wanted to look at the exoskeleton today?”

“Yes,” Jared said as he walked closer to Jensen. “The schematics are a little vague in some areas and I wanted to take a closer look to fill in the details.”

“Ah,” Jensen said as he looked down at his hands. He had been reluctant to allow Jared to do a more thorough examination but Jared had informed him at his last visit that he couldn’t work any further until he was able to review the metalwork to determine the problem.

“I just wanted to get some more details,” he lied. Jared was a quick hand with a sketch and he should be able to make a rough draft quick enough that Jensen wouldn’t notice. “The type of weld and the placement of the neural grafts aren’t always indicated on the drawings. I wanted to add that to my own work so I don’t have to keep asking you to come in every time I have a question.”

“Alright,” Jensen said. “What do you need me to do?”

“Why don’t we get you up on the table?” Jared asked. “You can just relax, take a nap, and I’ll get what I need.”

Jensen set the brakes on his wheel chair and he let Jared lift him up to the table. It was intimate, to be holding Jensen like that, but the Mer let himself be carried with an easy grace.

“I’m going to take some notes as I examine the exoskeleton. Will it bother you if I need to touch the framework?”

“No, of course not. I assumed you’d need to today if you were going to get closer to fixing it.” There was a long pause as Jared watched Jensen settle his limbs on the table comfortably. “You do think you’ll be able to repair it though?”

“I believe I can, yes,” Jared said as he went to the small table at the back of the examination room and looked over the schematics he’d drawn from memory.

“They said,” Jensen’s voice trailed off and Jared turned back around to look at him. “They said if you couldn’t repair my legs then no one could. I will never go back to my home under the sea, but I would still like to be able to move without that damned chair. I… I was never good at being still.”

Jared gave Jensen a small smile. “I can see that,” he said as he came closer. “It will be helpful if you could be still while I’m looking at the mechanics though. Can you do that for me, Jensen?”

Jensen let out a deep breath as he lay back on the table. “I’ll do what I can, Dr. Padalecki.”

“Jared.”

Jensen seemed uncomfortable for a moment but then he nodded. “Jared.”

Jared turned away from Jensen’s conflicted emotions to look at the exoskeleton. And more importantly, at the neural grafting and the surgeries that had been done to Jensen.

Jared didn’t want to imagine what Jensen went through to get legs. Somewhere down the evolutionary line, Jensen’s ancestors had stayed in the water, while Jared’s had crawled onto shore. Jensen’s people had strong bones in the tail and they were evidence that human and Mer had once been related.

He knew there were Mer who had chosen to get legs. Mer legs didn’t work the way human legs did though. The muscle and skeletal structure no longer supported their weight out of water. He’d seen the scientific reports of muscle and sinew scraped from scaly skin and twisted and tied together to approximate legs. He knew how to perform the surgeries himself if it were ever called for and he prayed it never was. It had been done to Jensen and there would be others still, but Jared was repulsed by the idea of it. The Mer were beautiful creatures and no one deserved the pain and agony that the surgeries must have been.

Jared trailed his fingers lightly over the metal exoskeleton that had been designed to give Jensen mobility. The metal was cool to his touch but the Mer ran at a lower temperature than humans did. Jensen squirmed a little but when Jared looked up, Jensen gave him a small smile.

“It tickles a little.”

Jared smiled but didn’t say anything as he began to inspect the rest of the work. The exoskeleton was important but Jared needed to see the links that allowed Jensen’s mind to connect to the skeleton. The neural grafting was delicate work and there were few surgeons that could handle it.

He found the metal chips that were inserted into the skin and he drew back at what he saw there.  

“Dr. Padalecki?”

“Jared, call me Jared,” he said without thought.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all. I was afraid I’d tickled you again,” Jared lied.

Jensen let out a small laugh and Jared smiled up at him but he was seething inside. He barely knew Jensen but the doctor who did the surgery had to have known him far better before he did this to him. “I just need to grab something from my office. Relax and I’ll be right back,” Jared said, patting Jensen’s arm slightly before he left.

He walked out of the room and to the door farthest from it. When he got to his office, he dropped both hands to the edge of his desk and lowered his head as he tried to take deep breaths.

“Jared? What happened?” Osric came into the room with Alona not far behind him.

“The neural connectors are grafted into both skin and flesh, not the bone.”

“What?” The alarm in Osric’s voice was as deep as Jared’s concern.

“What does that mean?” Alona asked. He turned to look at her as she nervously played with the front of her long skirts.

“The first thing they teach you,” Osric answered, though he didn’t look away from Jared as he spoke, “is not to graft the neural connectors into the skin. You drill anchor posts into the bone so if something happens the neural connectors can be replaced. If a neural connector or a transceiver needed to be replaced it would be a painful surgery, but it would be possible and once the recovery period was over there would be no further concern. If they’re connected to the skin, not only would it cause horrific pain, but the way the nerves are grated it would make it almost impossible to avoid causing nerve damage with any attempt to repair or replace it.”

“Jensen will never swim again because of what Dr. Johns did to him, but if I removed the neural connectors, he may lose all feeling below the waist.”

Jared looked up and saw the growing horror on Osric’s face. “The work might be fine, but the design is flawed,” Osric said softly. “This exoskeleton was designed so that if it broke, Jensen would too.”

Osric sat heavily in the chair and Alona brought her hands up to her mouth to cover her gasp. They’d both seen people who had come to Jared with the hope that he could somehow help them regain their movement. Some days he could. Some days he had to send people home with their hopes dashed.

He prayed that he was able to do something for Jensen. Whatever he did though, he couldn’t let Jensen remain in the exoskeleton he currently wore. In its current state it was only a matter of time before the metal began to catch and drag and that would begin to pull at the neural connectors.

Jared let out a deep breath and patted Osric on the shoulder before he squared his own and headed back to continue Jensen’s examination. He had to find a way to make this work because if he couldn’t fix it, he would have to remove it and force Jensen into a life in the chair he hated.

 

 

 

The eatery was busy as Jared walked into the main dining room and smoothed down his jacket and vest. He nodded to a few respectable citizens that he’d met at civil meetings and turned the corner to see an older gentleman sitting in a table by the window. He had salt and pepper hair with a pure white beard but his smile was wide and warm as he saw Jared coming closer. He stood and Jared drew his mentor into a quick embrace.

“Jeff, it’s been too long,” Jared said as he took a moment to look at the older man.

Jeff gave him the same perusal before he met Jared’s eye and smiled. “Jared, it’s good to see you, son.”

“What brings you to the city? Last I heard, you were heading inland on the lecturing circuit. I didn’t expect to see you in a sea port anytime soon.”

Jared’s voice was kind as he spoke but Jeff’s eyes hardened a little all the same. Almost six years ago, Jeff’s daughter had gone to live with the Mer. Gen was a brilliant scientist, almost as gifted as Jeff himself, and she’d wanted to study the sea life that Humans couldn’t experience. Jeff had designed a deep water swimming suit for her himself. Gen had been happy living among the Mer, until a storm overhead had turned to harsh currents and she’d been dashed into the deep sea coral she loved to study.

It had been going on five years now since Jeff had left his practice and disappeared with only an occasional letter to Jared to let him know he was still alive. Jared wanted to help his friend but he’d needed time to settle his grief and Jared could see it was still hard on him, which made him even more curious about why Jeff was in the port city again.

“I got your letter. Since I was going to be passing through, I decided to take care of some business and see an old friend at the same time. Should we order before you tell me what your trouble is?”

Jared nodded and Jeff motioned the server over. He ordered for the both of them and Jared settled into the easy relationship he’d always had with Jeff. Jeff was one of the top Augmentors in the world and Jared had been in awe of the other man when he’d been offered an apprenticeship with him. He still held Jeff with a high level of respect. It was an honor to know that Jeff held him in the same regard.

They talked about the upcoming trends of their field, the new technology that they were both on the edge of. Jeff was on a guest lecture circuit that let him teach new methods and allowed him to meet the upcoming minds in their field. Jared’s reputation meant that he got a large variety of interesting requests and he regaled Jeff with some of his more curious or thought-provoking cases.

When the food arrived, they talked about more worldly topics. Politics was mentioned briefly and the state of the Mer-Human relations. With the death of the King and the disappearance of his youngest son, the Mer world was in upheaval.

“The Centurion is gone and the Legatus haven’t been able to keep up with his post. No one knows where he is or what could have happened to him,” Jeff commented. Jared was more than a little surprised that Jeff had kept abreast of the Mer politics, considering his current feelings about the Mer in general.

“I have a metal supplier who has been having trouble to the south,” Jared commented. “He said since the Centurion went missing the number of pirate attacks on trading vessels has tripled. His prices have become absorbent but he is still the best ore-man in the business so I will continue to line his pockets.”

Jeff laughed as he finished his glass of wine. “You aren’t the only one. Even on the lecture circuit we’ve had trouble. Travel plans disrupted and hands on training reduced to lecture because the supplies were lost at sea. The Centurion seems to have played a larger role in the human traffic routes than we were aware of. Without his oversight, I’m afraid things will only continue to get worse.”

“And the Legatus have no other support?”

“When the king died, his three sons should have been able to support one another, however with the Centurion gone and troubles rising on the seas, the Mer houses have threatened to rise against the current ruling house. The Legatus have been trying to stop a civil war. They have enough trouble without trying to defend human merchants.”

It was a sad state of affairs, but Jared pushed the Mer troubles from his mind. He had enough trouble with Mer at the moment. Or with one of them. As they finished their meal, silence filled the air around them.  

“So,” Jeff said as their table was finally cleared and a silver tea tray was set between them. “Tell me about this trouble you’re having.”

Jared sighed. “Have you ever had a client you couldn’t help?” It was a senseless question because it was the first thing you learned as an Augmentor. You couldn’t help everyone no matter how you wanted to. Jared had turned people down almost monthly since he started his practice. He was the top in his field but he wasn’t a miracle worker. There was only so much mechanics could do.

Jeff gave him a tight smile. “Got one under your skin?”

“Yes,” Jared admitted. “He’s a Mer. Jeff, someone … I can’t imagine why someone would do this to another living creature.”

“What happened?”

“He had his tail surgically turned into legs.”

“They wouldn’t functionally work,” Jeff said with a furrowed brow.

“I know. He might look like he has legs if you ignored the scales but the muscles and bones aren’t strong enough to support him.”

“So he came to you to get a skeleton.”

“No, he got legs and an exoskeleton from another Augmentor. The exoskeleton broke though and the doctor has disappeared. My client came to me to try to fix the skeleton. Jeff, I just don’t know if I can.”

“Jared, if you can’t, no one can,” Jeff said with a kind smile. “Who was the doctor? Maybe I’ve heard of him?”

“Dr. Maxwell Johns. No one has heard of him. He’s not registered as a doctor or an Augmentor anywhere. I’ve talked to the board to see if there had been anyone dismissed or inactive by that name but they have no record of a Dr. Johns.”

“Jared, did you think that maybe your client isn’t telling you everything? Have you found any identifying marks on the exoskeleton?”

“There is nothing there either and the work is superior quality. This wasn’t an inexperienced hand. The metal work has all the tells of an experienced professional but there is no professional brand to identify the maker. There are design and structural errors though that a second day apprentice would know to avoid. The neural connectors and transceivers are locked into position so I can’t replace them without doing permanent damage. There are places were a hollow tube is used where a solid metal pin is needed and vice versa. I don’t understand how a professional could do such fine work and yet make these kinds of simple mistakes.”

“Have you thought about removing the exoskeleton and sending him to a Mer-healer? Maybe he can’t walk but he may be able to swim again?”

Jared shook his head. “He has a wasting disease that affects his tail. He said he can’t swim anymore, no matter what happens.”

“Maybe it’s for the best. We’ve made great strides forward in our relationship with the Mer because of our technology but it isn’t without a price. Maybe we need to have less contact with them until their current turmoil is settled.”

“At least, until you find a way to develop a foolproof waterlung.”

“Sure, Jared. I’ll get that figured out as soon as you find a way to make those wings for that aeronaut brother of yours.”

Jared laughed as he took a sip of his tea. “I’m close. One of these days, I’ll get wings and Noah will have wings for his men. Better dust off the drawing board, Jeff. It’ll be any day now.”

The both laughed and Jared spent the rest of the afternoon in the company of his mentor.

 

 

 

Jared had been more than a little surprised when he received the letter from Jensen, asking him to tea. They’d talked about Jared coming to see his home so that he could understand the way Jensen lived but the Mer had been reticent to let him in further. Jared needed to know about Jensen’s life if he were going to be able to design an exoskeleton that would fit his lifestyle.

The house he stood in front of was modest but well kept. Jared would have expected something bigger, grander from what he’d learned about Jensen. Jensen himself kept quiet but when Jared had begun asking about him in a professional manner, people in the business spoke very highly of Mr. Ackles. He was well known for his ability to plot courses that would shave time – hours or even days – off of normal trade routes. He used his knowledge of the currents and the winds to create a lucrative life for himself. He was well paid for his time and he had even been known to give lectures to small groups of discerning captains and navigators.

He’d been in the public eye for years before he’d lost his tail, though he hadn’t become readily available until he’d gotten legs and come to live on land. No one knew what he did when he was with the Mer, but the tales grew bigger and more outlandish as Jared asked. No one knew for certain but most people believed, and Jared’s own observations supported, that Jensen had hidden his true identity when he was on land because of the anti-human sentiment that was growing among the Mer.

Whoever Jensen was, the only thing the rumors agreed on was that he had made a small fortune in his time with humans. Jared hoped he hadn’t wasted it all on a pair of legs. Whatever he found inside, Jared’s true reason for visiting was to gain a little insight into the man Jensen was.

“Dr. Padelecki?” The door to Jensen’s home opened and the maid left him in the parlor. Jensen wheeled his chair forward immediately. “Please, come in.” Jensen said with a polite smile.

“Thank you.”

Jared took a seat on a small couch as Jensen motioned him into a seat. As he looked around the room, there was little in the way of personal items. No photographs hung on the walls or in fine china frames around the room. There were no trinkets collected from travels around the world. The apartment was meticulously cultivated to give an air of warmth and welcome without showing any personality.      

It was off putting to Jared who wanted to get to know his client better. The man wasn’t one for words but Jared knew that when Jensen let him into his apartment, it had been a large sign of trust on the other man’s part.

“Would you care for some tea?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

A tea tray sat on a table in the center of the room and Jensen began serving. Jared sat on the edge of the couch and accepted the tea politely.

“You have a beautiful home, Mr. Ackles.”

“I thought we were past those sort of formalities, Doctor.”

Jared laughed lightly. “Alright, Jensen. I can see the adjustments you’ve made for the chair, to be able to move around in your home. I’d like to take a look around to see if there are other things I can do to make you more comfortable.” His professional reason for being there was to see how Jensen lived, to understand the amount of activity and how active his lifestyle was. He couldn’t design an exoskeleton without knowing what sort of life it’s wearing would lead.

“Jared, I just need my legs fixed.”

Jared gave him a tight smile but he didn’t say anything more about it. Being in Jensen’s space and seeing him move through his home would tell him what he needed.   “Why don’t you tell me what you do when you’re not in my office?” Jared asked.

Jensen sighed but he seemed to realize that Jared needed to know more so he nodded towards the door and Jared followed as he rolled out of the room and down the hallway.

The walls were tastefully decorated with artful renderings of flowers and birds. Jared would have expected to see more nautical themes but there was nothing that would indicate he was one of the Mer. When Jensen paused to throw open a pair of sliding doors, Jared stepped up behind him to see what they were heading into.

It was obviously Jensen’s work space. Whereas there was no nautical art in the home, there were charts of oceans and major water ways all over the walls and the three tables that were set about the room. Navigational tools were on the tables and Jared watched as Jensen wheeled himself into the room.

“This is what I do,” Jensen said as he moved behind the largest of the tables. “I am a navigational engineer. I spent a lot of time with the Mer, navigating the most treacherous currents our oceans have. Once I left the water, I used my knowledge to help other pilots. It has been a profitable endeavor.”

“Is it hard?”

“What?”

“Being surrounded by reminders of the ocean? Of the life you once had.”

“I chose to leave the ocean, Jared. That doesn’t bother me.” He pointed to his exoskeleton. “This does.”

It tickled in the back of his mind, Jensen’s words. Yes, he chose to leave the Mer but only because of a wasting disease. He was a stronger person than most to work in that world and not feel some sort of resentment for being forced to this. He didn’t seem to be bothered by it though. It was just the broken shell of a skeleton that had his attention. Jared wasn’t sure if it was sanity that drove him to focus on that one thing or if it was insanity that kept him from reacting to everything else.

He had no ideas, but he couldn’t imagine how a sane person could do what Jensen had done. There were other alternatives, other ways to live if Jensen had wanted to be landside instead of water bound. He knew a Mer that lived a perfectly happy life on land. He had a special pool in his home that allowed him to keep his scales healthy and a specially designed wheel chair that gave his tail the space he needed and still allowed travel in most places. Jared had designed it himself, including the pumps and specially designed filters that allowed his pool to remain at the correct Ph balance for the Mer.

Jared nodded but there was nothing else he could say. In time, he hoped Jensen would see he was trying to do justice to the service he was paying for, but until then, he would take the forceful reminders of Jensen’s trouble in stride. He wasn’t the first client Jared had who had demanded immediate results after all. He wouldn’t be the last.

Jared just needed to understand the whole picture and there were things that just didn’t add up about Jensen Ackles and his mysterious Dr. Johns.

After the meeting at Jensen’s home, Jared asked Jensen to meet him next at a restaurant. While Jensen’s home had been modified to allow his wheelchair free access to the rooms, Jared wanted to see how Jensen moved in public. It was still as much about finding out who Jensen was as it was about seeing how the man moved in different settings.

The restaurant was the finest in town and had the most decadent desserts that had Jared drooling just by thinking of them. Jared enjoyed the finer things in life but he didn’t often go to the trouble. He was as happy eating his own half-burnt meals as he was getting dressed up to the nines to attend a formal meal.

He did dress to the nines tonight though, with his dark tuxedo and brass colored vest. His bowtie matched and Alona said it was his most dapper outfit. As much as Jared was a dedicated professional and would never jeopardize his standing with his client, he couldn’t keep up the pretense that Jensen was just another client. He wanted to impress the Mer, to get his attention and really get to know the man behind the polite facade.

When Jensen arrived, there was no way to tell that he was actually one of the Mer. Jared didn’t know how he’d found a way to get pants made to cover his legs that didn’t interfere with the exoskeleton but he had. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a sea green vest. He looked beautiful, even if Jared would never be able to tell him so.

“Jensen,” Jared said as the server walked Jensen back to the table. Jared had been specific in his instructions that the table needed to be easily reached by his client in the wheelchair. The restaurant had been happy to oblige him.

Jensen wheeled himself to the table and Jared smiled as he stood and offered the other man his hand.

“Jared,” he said as they shook hands. His demeanor was polite and even though the more uncouth of the patrons stared, Jensen acted as if he didn’t notice it. Jared decided to do the same.

“Have you been here before?” Jared asked as he took his seat.

“When I first came to the city, I came here. The company wasn’t as good but the food was excellent.”

Jared’s smile widened at the words and when the server brought their menus, Jared ordered wine for the both of them. Jensen approved of his choice but as the waiter disappeared, he frowned.

“I’m sorry if what I said was inappropriate,” he said softly.

Jared was surprised at the words. “I haven’t noticed anything you’d need to apologize for.”

Jensen nodded. “Good. I sometimes forget that humans aren’t accepting of two men who enjoy one another’s company. Sometimes the line between what I may say to a human man is blurred, even when my intention is purely innocent. I have been taken to task before for admitting to enjoying someone’s company.”

Jared wondered for a moment what it would be like, to live in a world that accepted him as he was, that let him be with the person that he wanted to be with instead of having to feign interest in a gender he had no inclinations towards. “There was no offense taken,” Jared said. Jensen let out a small breath and his shoulders relaxed a little. “I should probably be the one apologizing. To be honest, there are a number of rumors circulating about me and who I enjoy spending my time with. Being seen with me could tarnish your reputation.”

A smile grew on Jensen’s face and he let out a small laugh. It was the first time Jared had seen anything but his polite façade and he craved more. Jensen’s smile was a little on the crooked side but humor lit his eyes and Jared wanted to touch the small laugh lines around them. “If my reputation could be so easily sullied, I wouldn’t be who I am. I may live among humans but I am still Mer. I have no guilt or shame about whom I care for. I would not ‘tarnish’ myself by allowing others to dictate where I spend my time.”

There was something warm in his eyes then when he looked at Jared. “And I meant it when I said you are good company. I know you’ve been spending time with me because of the exoskeleton, but if I did not have that I would still want to know you, Jared Padalecki. I will still want to know you once this is all done.”

Jared wanted to do something reckless and stupid, like reach across the table and place his hand over Jensen’s where it lay, but even as he thought it, the waiter arrived with their wine and Jared was saved from his own impulses. They set about the business of planning their meals then, though Jared found himself looking at Jensen often. Jensen noticed but he never said anything, just held Jared’s gaze with the same warmth he’d shown. Jared ordered the fish course when the waiter came back because he couldn’t remember what else was on the menu.   Jensen had laughed again and claimed to have eaten enough fish for a lifetime so he chose the lamb.

“How has your day been, Jensen?” Jared asked as the server took their menus and left them to their conversation. He needed to find his way back to more appropriate conversation. He wasn’t sure he trusted his impulse control after Jensen’s earlier words.  

“Busy. I have three clients in town at the moment and all of them vying for my time. I’m usually lucky enough to have only one client in port at any given time.”

Jared nodded. “It can be a bit daunting, to have so many clients at once.”

“Do you normally have that problem?”

Jensen had never asked much about his practice, other than how it related to him personally and Jared was pleased to discuss it. “I have a number of clients at the moment. Many of them I won’t meet until it is time to actually implement the designs of their augmentation. They’ll travel to town as the time grows closer. Most of my correspondence is through letters.”

“That must take some time.”

“I have the uncommon luck to have a brother who is able to deliver most of my letters in a timelier manner than the mail carrier. He is an Aeronaut and Captain of the Chaser. When he docks in another city, he has a boy who delivers and picks up mail from my clients in those cities.”

“An Aeronaut? What a wonderful family you come from, Jared.”

Jared smiled. “Noah was always going to be in the sky. We grew up on an airship. For some time, I thought I might return and join him. He’s offered many times to make me part of his crew. An airship can always use an Augmentor.”

“I thought you only worked with people?”

“I prefer to work with individual clients but it isn’t my only area of expertise. If I were ever to leave my practice, it would be to explore the challenges of working in the open air. There are a more than a few improvements on my brother’s ship already that have my stamp on them.”

“I would love to see it someday,” Jensen said wistfully. He seemed to realize how informal his words were because then he blushed. “I’m sorry, that was far too personal again.”

Jared shook his head. “No, not at all. I’m rather fond of showing off the Chaser as well as my handiwork in her designs. My brother will be in town soon and he wanted to discuss some more modifications when he arrives. If you would like to see the ship, I could arrange it.”

“I would love that. Thank you, Jared.”

“You seem interested in airships.”

“I spent much of my time working with Aeronauts in the past. I have always been fascinated by them. As a Mer, I wasn’t able to board one though.”

“No? There are technologies that would allow a Mer to leave the water to travel on an airship for a short time.” He had developed one himself at his brother’s request for when he dealt with trade negotiations.

“The Mer-King forbade it. He had a fear that we would learn to love the skies more than the seas.”

“That seems to be an odd fear.” Jared had heard something of the sort before though. He had one other Mer client that he’d helped settle on land and his choice had sentenced him to an exile from his family and home.

“It was true, for me at least. I didn’t fall in love with sandy beaches or rolling hills. I came to the surface in my youth to watch the skies. The clouds moved in such mockery of our currents and I loved to feel the wind on my face.”

“Perhaps once the new king is established, he will rescind the order?”

Jensen gave Jared a tight lipped smile. “Jared, when I had my surgery I left the Mer world behind. I am a Mer in exile. I no longer need to worry about what the King would or would not want of me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“No one did really,” Jensen said. He was about to say something else, but then the server came forward with the first course of their meal and they turned their attention to their food and happier topics.

After dinner ended, Jared walked Jensen back to his home. He lived close to the restaurant which was one of the reasons Jared had picked it. He had fallen into his professional courtesies then, as he asked about Jensen’s health and how his legs felt. If he’d had any more success when he did the exercises that Jared had prescribed for him.

“I thought you were off the clock by this time as night, Doctor,” Jensen asked as he wheeled himself to his front door.

Jared let out a small laugh and nodded. “I truly am, I promise. I can’t help but be concerned for your health though.”

Jensen gave him a soft smile, one that he had yet to see. It was almost shy as he looked up through his eyelashes and spoke. “I think, perhaps, I was not the only one who needed to get out for the evening. Not the only one to enjoy the company.”

He shook Jared’s hand quickly but his other hand came to rest over Jared’s and he squeezed ever so slightly. When he let go, he wheeled himself quickly inside. Jared stood there and watched, caught completely off guard. Had … had Jensen been flirting with him? He knew the Mer didn’t have the same concerns about same gender relationships as his own society and there might have been that hint at the restaurant, but could he honestly be interested in Jared? Or was he simply being friendly and unaware of the implications of his words?

When he saw a light come on in the study, he saw Jensen in the window. The Mer gave him a fond wave and Jared waved back. Maybe, just maybe, there was something there.

It made his heart gambol and he walked the whole way home with a skip in his step.

 

Jared stared at the file in his hand and closed his eyes. The tests were conclusive. Jensen had to have known they would be. It had taken some time to get the results back and even longer before Jensen had consented to the tests in the first place. Even though Jared had needed to see the work up the laboratory had done on Jensen’s blood, Jensen had been steadfast in his denial and it had taken over a month to convince him of the necessity. He knew why now.

He’d sent word to Jensen to schedule another appointment but he hadn’t told the Mer why. Alona seemed to recognize his frustration because she had been doing her best to cheer him up as the day went along.

“I’ll just bring the tea in now,” she said, setting the silver tray on the serving table at the side of his office. She usually set it on his desk but she sensed his need for a more formal setting.

“Thank you, Alona.”

She smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. It was perhaps too familiar for a young woman of her status, but they were alone and Alona knew there was no hope that there could ever be anything between them. It was simply a friendly gesture of support.

“I don’t know what has you so concerned today, Doctor, but Mr. Ackles is a good client and he seems to enjoy your company. You should remember that.”

He gave her a tight lipped smile and a nod before she left the office and went back to her own desk. A few minutes later, she was back with Jensen behind her.

“Jared, I was surprised to see you needed to see me so soon,” he said with a small smile.

It was still as warm as it had been the night at dinner and Jared wanted it to mean something but he didn’t know what he could believe about Jensen Ackles.

“Did you have more questions since last week?” Jensen asked. “I don’t know that I can tell you any more about the exoskeleton that you don’t know.”

Jared took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke. This was too personal. Jared felt betrayed in ways that he knew were far beyond the patient-doctor relationship.

“I want to know what really happened, Jensen.”

Jensen sat straighter in his chair and opened his mouth to speak but Jared stopped him.

“The truth, Jensen, or nothing at all. I won’t have you lying to me. I know you don’t have a wasting disease. For the love of God, Jensen, what made you butcher your tail for a set of mechanical legs that don’t even work?”

Jensen’s eyes were wide in shock and his knuckles were white against the rests on his chair. His face was flushed red but after a few attempts to speak, he closed his lips in a flat line and stared angrily at Jared.

“I can’t fix anything if I don’t know what happened.”

“What happened is that I came to the world’s most renowned Augmentor and was told he could make my legs work again. How I got my exoskeleton and the reason I chose to do so are not any of your concern. Why I chose to … butcher,” he spat the word at Jared and he flinched at the vehemence, “my tail is a personal question that you do not have the right to ask.”

He turned his chair around and left the office before Jared could process it. Jared was the one that Jensen had been lying to; he was the one that needed an explanation, so why did he feel so guilty for asking for the truth?

He ran out into the lobby where Alona was holding the door for Jensen.

“Jensen!” The Mer haltered but he didn’t turn around to look at Jared. “Your next appointment is still in two weeks.”

“Are you going to demand something that is not in your right to own?” Jensen asked, his head tilted to the side slightly.

Jared let out a deep breath. “I won’t push, but I can’t help but ask. You can trust me, Jensen.”

Jensen didn’t answer but rolled away. Alona looked between the two of them in confusion but Jared just went back to his office, set his hands on his desk and buried his head there in an attempt to understand just how Jensen Ackles confused and controlled his mind so.

 

 

 

A week later Jared found himself in a quiet corner of a pub that his mentor had introduced him to many years before. His friend was already there in the back booth, a mug of ale in hand. Another mug sat on the table for Jared. Jared didn’t know if Jeff still had business in the city to attend to or if he’d stayed around to be with Jared tonight, but he was grateful he was able to be there either way.

Jeff looked horrid. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and his skin was sallow and sickly. Jared had seen him look worse, but only once. He had a right to it tonight. Jared just hoped that Jeff had found something to get him through the next few days. Something besides ale and whiskey.

“Jared, good to see you my friend,” Jeff said as he tilted his mug up in cheers.

Jared took a seat next to him and grabbed his own mug to drink. It was fine ale, the best the pub had but Jared wished this conversation could have taken place anywhere else.

“How are you Jeff?” he asked as he set his mug down.

Jeff sighed. “She was my bright star, Jared,” he said softly. “She was my everything and don’t think I didn’t notice she had a soft spot for you. She was beautiful. I should have fought harder, you know, to keep her with me. I should have put my foot down and told her no.”

Jared sighed. “Jeff, there was nothing you could have done. Gen was head strong and knew her own mind well enough to fight you for it. She wanted to learn about the bottoms of the oceans and the life of the Mer. Dry land wasn’t enough to hold her.”

“Neither was the ocean,” Jeff said sorely.

“To Gen,” he raised his glass as he spoke. He hoped it would move Jeff out of the angry place he was now but Jared didn’t believe it would.

“Five years ago, you left me alone, baby,” Jeff said softly. “But don’t you worry; Daddy took care of it all. Daddy made sure it wouldn’t ever happen again.”

“Jeff?”

“You’re a good friend, Jared, being with me tonight. I’m not good company and I know it. My mind is going to dark places and I want to wallow in it today. Thank you, for facing that with me.”

Jared gave him a small smile. “I’ll always be here, Jeff. If it wasn’t for you, I would never have made it through University to become an Augmentor. I owe you everything.”

“You did the work, Jared. I just gave you a well-deserved clap on the back every so often.”

Jared raised his glass one more time. “Then, to good friends who will always be there when we need them.”

 

"Are you ready to tell me how it happened?"  
  
Jensen stared blankly down at his lifeless legs and sighed.  A bare hint of head movement and Jared knew it was the most he'd get today.  Since their fight, Jensen spoke in a clipped voice if he deigned to speak at all.  

He still didn't know what had happened to Jensen.  In the four months he'd been treating the Mer, he’d been lied to about what had caused him to acquire legs, and he’d never explained what happened when the exoskeleton ceased to function.  

"Fine.  I think today we'll start with the connectors that integrate your neuro-feedback into the exoskeleton." He’d spent far more time working through the neurological uplinks and receivers than he normally would but he kept hoping to find a way around the skin and tissue grafting. Each time he had a new idea he went back to Jensen’s system to see if it would work and grew more and more frustrated when he found a reason it wouldn’t work.

Jensen let out a small sigh but it was as close to frustration as Jared had heard from him yet.

"Jensen, I know it doesn't seem like we've made any progress but you have to give it time.  Every visit we eliminate some system and that helps us narrow down the underlying problem.  It is time consuming and I know you must be frustrated but we have to keep working.  I told you on your first visit that if there was any way to repair the damage I would.  Please, don’t start to doubt me now. Not because of what I said before."  
  
Jensen looked sharply up at him. He glared at him for a moment before he gave a nod and Jared took that for permission to start working again.  
  
It was a mess, honestly. Jared knew the wiring was deliberately complex, sometimes twisting back on itself to make it difficult to follow and repair. In some places, metal tubing was used in the framework where solid metal would have better supported the frame, but solid metal was used in places where it weighed down the skeleton too much.  Jared hadn't said anything about it to Jensen yet, hadn’t been able to voice it aloud yet, but he had begun to believe it wasn’t incompetence of design that had caused Jensen’s exoskeleton to fail. Jared believed it had been designed to.  
  
The neuro-grafting had been expertly done, though the interfaces were placed in areas that would get the maximum damage. There was no way to remove them without permanent damage to the nerves. Any repair would leave Jensen with a painful procedure and a long recovery time, if it didn’t do more damage.  
  
Jared tried not to think of the other aspects of the land enhancements that couldn’t be undone; the surgery that had cut back the delicate webbing between Jensen’s fingers and toes or the way Jensen’s once beautiful tail had been cut and stitched around bone that mimicked human legs.

Jared was horrified that someone had done this to Jensen and he had no desire to know if it had been destructive self-disgust that did this to him or if it had been a crime against him. Whoever had mutilated Jensen’s body, they had taken something truly glorious and turned it into a horror show and Jensen refused to speak the truth of what had happened.

Jared couldn't undo the damage to Jensen’s tail or webbing but he was world renowned for his adaptive mechanics.  He had to try to fix the exoskeleton. Jensen couldn’t return to the Mer and his exoskeleton was all the chance that Jensen had to a normal life.  
  
As Jared began probing the connectors to make sure they were in proper alignment, he focused on the mechanical side of the problem and forced his mind away for the ever present ache he had when he had to witness the disfiguration of such a beautiful creature.

 

 

Osric’s face was ashen as he approached Jared’s work table. Jared had asked him to review the schematics of Jensen’s exoskeleton that morning after his first appointment and his apprentice had disappeared with them, along with a small part of the exoskeleton that Jared had removed for further study. Osric had worked through lunch when Alona brought it back to him and he’d never stopped until now.

In his hand, he had the compiled list Jared had asked him to do; the differences between the schematic that Jensen had given him and the one that Jared had made after four months of observation and work.

“Jared, do you have a minute?”

He’d been waiting for this moment since he’d given Osric the task. He’d expected his apprentice to come to him earlier, but it was obvious from the list he’d made and the time he’d taken that he had finished the task before he had come over with his questions.

“Of course, Osric. What can I do for you?”

“You already know what this all means,” Osric said coldly. “Why did you have me look over this too?”

Jared took a deep breath, surprised by the anger the young man was showing but only slightly.

“I know what it means but I needed another opinion. I’ll be honest and tell you that I feel I am somewhat compromised when it comes to my emotional reaction to this client.”

Though it wasn’t spoken aloud, Osric and Alona were both aware of his private inclinations. They didn’t judge him for it and he felt safe enough to admit to his failings to them now. Alona chose that moment to walk past and she stopped at the doorway until Jared waved her in. She was as familiar with his concerns about Jensen as Osric was. It wasn’t exactly a well-kept secret that Jared wore his best outfits when Jensen was supposed to come into the office, or that he cleaned his office up so that he could meet and have tea with Jensen there before they began his assessments.

“Tell me what you found, Osric,” he said when Alona had situated herself.

“Here is the full list of items I found that differed from the schematics that the client gave us as opposed to what we were able to put together ourselves. I know you don’t want me to read it to you. I know what you really wanted me to look for, and I found it.”

He stopped to retrieve a small portion of the exoskeleton. Jared had taken it off so they could begin to repair it but as soon as he’d started he’d realized it was so much more difficult that replacing it piece by piece. That was when he’d asked for Osric’s help. He was still an apprentice but only just.

By this time next year, he would be among the few who could call themselves Augmentors. Jared would be proud to call the man his colleague and he thought that perhaps he might just leave his business to the young man. His brother had asked for help time and time again and while Jared loved the skies, he’d always held back in the hopes of finding something on land. He still hadn’t and he was beginning to think it might be time to turn his romantic notions to something more productive. His career was at its peak but he would love to take a hand at the type of augmentations that his brother had asked for but that he’d never had the time to implement.

“That’s from Mr. Ackles’ exoskeleton, isn’t it?” Alona asked.

“It is,” Osric said softly. “I took both sets of schematics and looked at the piece I had. When I look at the first schematic, it should work. The design is, frankly, brilliant, and the way it was designed would leave little permanent damage done to the exoskeleton or the neural structure of the client.”

“So what went wrong?” Alona asked.

“It wasn’t done according to the schematics. The schematics that you drew up, Jared, are faulty from the very beginning. The wiring doubles back on itself and does so in ways that will be painful to fix. The structure is too bulky when it needs to be light and too light where it takes the most structural pressure. Aside from the wiring and construction, the transceivers are placed in locations that are not only likely to hurt the client but that will take the utmost wear and tear, and therefore will need to be replaced. The replacement process, again, will be painful and time consuming, if not ultimately damaging to the client’s neural pathways.”

“Your conclusion?” Jared asked.

“This exoskeleton was made to fall apart. It worked perfectly for a few months perhaps, but then the problems began and they continued until there was nothing left but a hunk of metal attached to a client who couldn’t remove it, replace it, or move without it.”

Jared let out a deep breath. He’d come to the same conclusion himself but he had hoped it was only his feelings for Jensen that had brought him to that dark deduction.  

“I don’t understand,” Osric continued. “I don’t know how someone could do this to Jensen. This Dr. Johns had months to get to know him before he started the surgeries. I don’t know him half as well as you, Jared, but how could someone know Jensen even a little and still want to do this to him? I just… I don’t understand.”

Alona shuddered at the thought and Osric wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder. “He’s a very nice man, smart and funny when you can get him to talk. Can you imagine what he was like before all this?” she asked.

Osric led her out of the office with a tight nod to Jared that let him know Osric would make sure she was alright.

It left Jared alone with the part of Jensen’s exoskeleton, both sets of schematics, and the need for a strong drink.

He looked at the pieces of connecting metal in his hand and his anger began to rise. Jensen was just what Alona had said. Kind. Considerate. He and Jensen had the beginnings of friendship, maybe even something more once this was all said and done. He had no idea how someone could hurt him on purpose.

Was the suit designed for someone else? Had it been intended for another target but Jensen was easier? Had he been the target all along?

Months of designs, Jared thought as he wrapped his hand around the metal. Preparations for surgery. The care and keeping of the client as he recovered from the operation that mutilated his hands, feet, and his tail. Hours upon hours of consultations to get the right measurements and fit for the exoskeleton and then the hours of labor to craft the metal and wiring. The final surgery to place the neural transmitters and receivers and to attach the exoskeleton. Not to mention the time and expense of setting up a false identity and a false office. How morally bankrupt could a soul be to dedicate that amount of their time and resources to inflict that sort of pain on someone else?

The metal clenched in his fists was cold and light and nothing that it should have been. There were no markings to identify the false doctor and there was no way to trace this back to the man who should have healed Jensen, rather than break him further.

Jared’s anger got the best of him and he screamed his rage at the wall. The metal piece shattered as he threw it, unable to withstand even that simple pressure.

Jared slid down to the ground in front of his desk and pulled his knees up to bury his head there. He didn’t let his tears fall, but he mourned the Mer Jensen had once been, and he mourned the chance to see him as he had wanted to be.

Jared couldn’t fix the suit without doing possible damage to Jensen’s body. He’d have to start with a while new design, a whole new concept, or admit defeat.

When he looked at the shattered metal, he let out a shaky breath. No matter what else happened, he could never give in and let this bastard win. He would find a way to get Jensen back on his feet. He would do more than make him walk. He would make Jensen fly.

 

 

The next morning Jared was left to face the mess alone. Alona and Osric weren’t due in until later and Jared wanted to clean up the pieces of Jensen’s shattered exoskeleton before they came in.

He scooped up the pieces and placed them back on the desk, grateful that most of it had broken into a few big chunks. He grabbed those and placed those on his table before he began to sort through the mess.

He went through each piece and inspected it to see if there was any structural damage. If it could be used again. he put it in a pile. The pieces that couldn’t were set aside to be melted and remolded into new parts.

It was tedious work but he was the one who had thrown it in a fit of temper and he would have to be the one to go through it now. There were two other pieces of Jensen’s exoskeleton in the drafting room and he planned to have Osric give them the same treatment.

He turned over a small hollow tube – one that should never have been on a structural component – and gasped at the one thing he had never expected to find.

He traced his fingers over the small brand on the metal tubing and walked over to the desk. He sat down at his chair and flipped on the lamp. He grabbed his oculus and set it to one of the lower magnifications so he could see the brand more clearly.

“No,” he said softly as he looked at the three pointed flower design. It wouldn’t mean much to someone outside their field but it was a brand that told Jared just who the maker was. The last thing he had expected to see was the maker’s brand when the maker had worked so hard to cover his identity. It was a mistake but a crucial one that told Jared who had done this to Jensen.

And he knew that design. He’d been there when a young woman had brought the design to her father for his approval. He’d been there when it had been made into a metal stamp. Jared had been there the first time it had been set to metal.

Jeff used it for private projects, the ones that he deemed the most problematic and those that had significance to him on a personal level. It was his mentor’s design and it was with a sick feeling in his stomach that he realized Jeff was capable of targeting someone for such horrors.              

Five years ago, Jeff had nearly fallen apart at his daughter’s death. She’d loved the ocean and the Mer and she’d been happy there. Five years ago, she’d died wearing one of Jeff’s waterlungs and he’d blamed himself and the Mer in equal measure. Six months later, Jeff had come to grips with his grief, or so Jared had believed. Now Jared knew why. Jeff hadn’t learned to cope; he’d set himself on the path of vengeance.  

Jared didn’t know how Jensen had become the target of Jeff’s rage though. He wanted to talk to Jensen and figure it out, but he knew Jensen would never talk. What he needed was to understand more about the Mer political world as it currently was. He was only peripherally aware of the comings and goings of the Mer these days but he had a horrible feeling that there was something larger than just a broken tail in all of Jeff’s plotting. He remembered the dark words of Jeff’s on the anniversary of Gen’s death.

A knock at the door drew his attention away and he mustered his best smile as he saw a young boy watching him. “Dr. Padalecki,” he said as he came forward with a stack of letters, tied with a string. “Captain Noah said you’d be wanting these, Sir.” The young man handed him the stack of letters and Jared reached into his pocket and handed him a coin in exchange for the delivery.

“Is Noah on the ship today?”

“Yes Sir, and he said he’s always available if you need him, Sir.”

“Let him know I’ll be by for tea this afternoon. I have some appointments to see to first but I have a matter I need to speak to him about. It’s rather urgent.”

“I’ll let him know, Sir.”

The boy headed off and Jared took the letters out to Alona’s desk and left them for her to find when she came in. He closed the door to his office then, intent to finish his perusal of the broken pieces, see if any others bore Jeff’s mark, and then to see his one appointment before he could make it over to the airship in time for tea.

 

One of Jared’s favorite things about living in a port city wasn’t the huge ships that came in from the ocean, offering trade and tales of the Mer and far off lands. It was the stairs that led to the overhead airports that docked the airships as they came into the city.

Jared had a favorite dock and the men who worked there knew him well. He used to come up when he had news of bad weather when his brother was gone. Today, his brother was at port and Jared was nearly bouncing on his feet as he walked to the gangplank.

“Permission to visit the Captain,” Jared called out to the nearest sailor.

The first officer was on deck and he laughed as he grabbed Jared by the arm and pulled him closer. “Jared, lad, look at you. When will you stop getting taller?”

He hadn’t grown in some time, but Jim was always making comments. He’d been on the Chaser for years and he’d been a father figure to both boys after their real father had died.

“How are you Jim? Noah around somewhere?”

“Down in the cabin. He’s been looking forward to this. He has some big ideas, Jared, be prepared. He means to get you on this ship one way or another.”

Jared laughed as he clapped Jim’s shoulder and hurried along the deck to the stairs that led down to the captain’s cabin. He didn’t bother knocking on the door but went in quietly and closed the door behind him.

“Jared!” he’d barely turned around before his brother had him in his strong embrace.

“Hey Noah,” he said softly as he savored the moment.

Noah pulled back a few minutes later and Jared looked him over for any signs of injury. His brother was doing the same. They were both smiling when their eyes met though and Noah pulled him over to the table.

“Tea is ready for the fancy doctor, as you requested,” he teased.

Jared laughed. “Someone has to remind you of civilization. I doubt you take tea time on the Chaser as you should.”

“A bit hard, little brother, when you have hard winds and bumpy currents.”

“I heard there was a storm last week. How is the Chaser holding up?”

“Good. She’s a good ship. I was thinking about putting some work into her though. I happen to know a very good Augmentor and I’m fairly sure he’d like to see his old home still floating for a few years more.”

Jared shook his head. “Jim warned me you had some ideas. Anything urgent?”

“No, improvements in design and accessibility, not trouble. We can hash it out later. Carrier said you wanted to see me about something.”

“You have got to give the kid a better name than Carrier.”

“He likes it. He likes feeling the acknowledgement for the job he’s done. Maybe when he’s older he’ll want another name. We let him pick it anyway. Now, no more stalling. What’s happening with my famous brother?”

Jared sat down at the table and Noah poured tea for them both. They took a moment to take a few sips before Jared was finally able to talk.

“I have a client who came to me five months ago. He’s one of the Mer.” He took another sip of his tea to let his brother respond to that with the appropriate surprise before he continued on. “He went to an Augmentor and got legs.”

“He did what?”

“I know. As horrific as it sounds, it is nothing to seeing it, I assure you. He came to me because the exoskeleton he had no longer works. After some time studying his current design so that I could fix or implement my own changes to it, I came to a rather startling realization. His exoskeleton had been made to break.”

“Someone did that on purpose?”

“Yes. Now my questions for you, so that you understand the context for which I am asking. I believe he was targeted specifically but I don’t know enough about the Mer to understand their politics and how it could be about him.”

“What do you want to ask me about then?”

“Tell me the basics about the Mer and we’ll go from there.”

“Alright. Grammar School Mer lessons. So the Mer are a tribal society. There are four clans; the Mentis, Gloriae, Virtus, and the ruling clan, the Cordis. They are all ruled by the King. The king had two Legitus and a Centurion to rule over the oceans. The Legitus were tasked with protecting the Mer from civil engagements. The Centurion had an army of Mer called the Immunes. They held the borders of the Mer oceans and allowed safe passage to travelers. “

“Had. Did. Held. What happened?”

“The Centurion disappeared almost four years ago and the king died two years ago. The Mer have been in upheaval since. Pirates have tested the borders and infighting between the clans for who will rule next has pulled the Immunes away from their posts. The Mer world is in chaos.”

“You still trade with them, don’t you?” Jared asked.

“Yes, but I have a solid reputation with them and I have no need to touch their waters. The ships that must travel in the ocean have a much harder time reaching their destinations than I do. Not only from pirates, but because the Immunes no longer help them navigate the treacherous reefs and currents.”

“I don’t know how that could possibly have anything to do with the Mer I am trying to help,” Jared admitted as he listened.

“Perhaps nothing. Perhaps if you knew who had done such a thing, then you could divine his intent better.”

Jared didn’t say anything and Noah knew him well enough to understand. “You know who it is.”

“They made a mistake, one that allowed me to recognize their work. I need to know more though.”

“Jared, it wouldn’t be the first time someone has taken revenge on one of the Mer because of something that had happened at sea. It probably had nothing to do with him. Someone needed to blame a Mer and they found one they could punish.”

“It sounds like you’ve seen it a few times.”

“Not all port cities are as welcoming of Mer as this one. They keep their borders secure for a reason, Jared. I don’t like this upheaval at all. For those of us that respect the Mer, they have had a terrible loss and someone, somewhere has been sowing seeds for all of this.”

Jared let out a deep breath. “I hate this. I hate not being able to do anything about it.”

“You, Jared? You let a client get under your skin? Or did they get further? Did one get to your heart?”

“Shut up, Noah. You still don’t have wings and I will throw you overboard.”

Noah laughed at his brother but Jared just smiled with him. He felt better in his brother’s presence and he spend the rest of the day, absorbing facts about the Mer, bonding with his brother’s crew, and remembering how much he had missed his earlier life in the air.

 

 

Jared spent two sleepless nights contemplating what he should do next.  His anger at Jensen's treatment was tempered by his concern for his mentor.  This wasn't the work of the man Jared had known.  Jeff had been a beacon of tolerance and compassion in their community.   He never judged others and he asked his colleagues and friends to do the same.  His daughter, Gen, had been a shining example of his love and she had chosen a life outside of polite society strictures when she'd become a scientist and gone to live among the Mer.  
  
Jared knew that was the answer to why.  Jeff had set about ruining a Mer's life because of what had happened to his beloved daughter.  Jared just didn't understand why it was Jensen's life that he'd chosen.  Without that understanding, he felt completely in the dark.  
  
Jeff had to have known Jensen.  He could see that the two of them would have gotten along well.  Their sense of humor would have lined up and they were both honest, good people.  Or they had been anyway.  Jared knew he was still seeing a shell of the Mer Jensen had been.  The same as he was still seeing a shadow of the man Jeff had been before Gen's death.  
  
The note in his hand was a way out of this.  It was a way to bridge the facts he knew with the people he cared about.  
  
He handed the boy two coins and smiled.  "Please tell Mr.  Morgan that I would love to accept his invitation.  I will see him for dinner at six o'clock sharp."  
  
Jared felt sick to his stomach as he watched the delivery boy scramble out if the office.  The idea of confronting Jeff terrified him.  The fear of what he might say, of how far the man might have fallen, had filled his thoughts since he saw the three pointed flower.  
  
He wanted to scream or cry or fall asleep until this wasn't his problem but even as he thought about it he knew he had to finish this.  Jensen deserved more than a half-life and he deserved to know why someone had intentionally destroyed his legs and left him to a life in a wheel chair.  
  
Jared needed to confront Jensen as well in the coming week.  If he knew Jeff's reasoning he also needed Jensen's.  The Mer still hadn't explained why he'd wanted the procedure done or given him much detail on how the skeleton's gradual breakdown had turned into a swift end.  
  
There were two sides to this story and Jared didn't know either of them.  
  
  
  
The restaurant was crowded when Jared entered but Jeff already had a table for them.  Jeff was early to every appointment, never late and never on time.  Jared got most of his good habits from this man's training.  
  
He sat across from Jeff, unsure of himself in ways he had been since his first days as an apprentice under Jeff’s tutelage.  Jeff didn't seem to notice as the server came and they placed orders.  Jeff was talkative tonight though and he barely gave time for Jared to respond to his words before he plowed ahead with more.  Even the arrival of their food did little to diminish Jeff’s need to talk.  He continued through each course with the same enthusiasm.  
  
"It's fascinating stuff, my boy," Jeff said as he spoke of his contract in the north.  "I can't say too much but I think the world will be speaking the name Morgan again," he said as he finished the last of his meal.

"They never stopped," Jared said with a tight smile. Jared’s reputation might have outstripped his mentor’s but only because Jeff had taken a few years sabbatical after Gen’s death. His reputation was untarnished though and Jared still couldn’t understand how this man could be the same who had hurt Jensen so much.

“I guess you’re right,” Jeff said with a smile. “It’s nice to feel like I’m at the front of the line again though. I’ve moved away from the more client-based work. After Gen… it was too personal. I couldn’t have confidence in what I was trying to do after she died. Working in the industrial world has been a good change. It was a much needed change.”

“It would have a much different appeal,” Jared agreed.

Jeff took over the conversation again and they drank their tea as they spoke of world markets and what the world had in store for the adventurous of heart. Jeff asked him to walk along the port’s edge when they were finished. Jared agreed because he still hadn’t been able to find a way to make the accusation, to call Jeff out on the hateful thing he’d done. He prayed Jeff would deny it all and they would work together until they found the real culprit, but Jared had lost his hope over dinner.

The Jeff he knew would have noticed Jared’s trouble. He would have asked. The man before him was too caught up in his own importance to pay attention to Jared.

The night was cool but his jacket left him comfortable and warm. They walked along the deserted pathway and Jared’s heart weighed heavily on him as he tried to speak.

“How did you figure it out?” Jeff broke the silence around them as he stopped near a bench on the walkway.

“Figure what out?”

Jeff smirked and Jared gaped. “Jeff?”

“I didn’t mark the exoskeleton. I had someone else do the final draft of the schematics so my penmanship wouldn’t give me away. He didn’t know my real name or anything real from my past. How did you figure out I was the one who had destroyed the Centurion?”

“The what?”

Jeff scoffed. “I know you aren’t an idiot Jared.”

He wasn’t remorseful. He wasn’t the least bit sorry for what he’d done. “Jeff, what did you do?”

“You know what they took from me, Jared,” Jeff demanded. “The Mer had to pay for what they did. Gen isn’t the only human they’ve killed. They’re goddamned Sirens, Jared, calling people away from their safe homes to the depths of the seas. Gen didn’t have to die and I will make them all pay for it!”

“Jeff, Jensen had nothing to do with Gen’s death. How could you target an innocent like this?”

“Innocent? He’s a soldier. Not just a soldier, Jared, but their most elite soldier; the Centurion, youngest son of the former king. He has taken life after life, both human and Mer. I had to make the Mers understand that they can’t continue to play with humans as they do. The whole Mer nation needed to pay.”

“I can’t… Jeff, this isn’t you.”

“No, it wasn’t me. It is now. It was so damned easy too. The Centurion was so well known for his fascination with land-dwellers.   I just slipped into his life and convinced him that if he really loved me, he’d give it all up. He didn’t want to be a king, or even a soldier. It was a life he had to live because of his clan’s honor and a son’s duty. He disappeared from their lives and I took him away, held him close and whispered empty words of love and compassion until he almost begged me to stick the knife in that hideous tail of his. He had been so proud of it, Jared, so very proud of his Mer heritage and I twisted it little by little. In just a year, I managed to get him under the knife and gave him legs that would never hold him.”

“It was monstrous!” Jared yelled. “How could you call yourself a doctor after that? An Augmentor?”

“The only ripple in my plans was that he escaped from my holding. I wanted to hand him back to his family, crippled and ruined to see the shame and humiliation first hand. He disappeared though and I never thought to find him again. Until, of course, you came to me with your sad story about the client with broken legs.”

Tears filled Jared’s eyes at the knowledge that he’d betrayed Jensen unknowingly. The man who had tormented him now knew he was close by.

“I don’t need him anymore, Jared,” Jeff said softly with a smile that glinted with madness. “His father is dead from a very careful poisoning and his brothers are too busy stopping a civil war between the clans to see the bigger trouble about to hit them. Legatus Jon and Jos will die and never know what happened to their beloved Centurion Jen. It would be nice to have the whole package though. Think on it Jared. Think about the things we could do together. If you just hand him over to me, we could be the voices behind the world’s leaders, the writers of history.”

Jared fled before Jeff could say anything else. He didn’t know how he’d missed the insanity in his mentor’s mind or how he’d come so close to getting the annihilation he wanted. He ran, unable to stop, unable to do anything but try to protect the man he’d unwittingly betrayed.

 

 

 

Jared banged on the door and though he knew he should be more patient he couldn’t. He banged again until a light came on in the hallway behind the door and Jensen’s maid let him in. “Sir, it is far too late for a social call,” she said shortly.

“This is no social call. I need to speak with Jensen.”

“Jared?”

Jared was taken aback to see Jensen in a pair of loose knit pants and a simple undershirt on. He’d never seen him in anything other than proper dress attire and something about it made his heart ache.

“Jensen, I’ve done something horrible. I didn’t know at the time, obviously I would never have said anything if I had, but he’s coming Jensen. Jeff knows you are my client.”

“Jared, calm down.” He dismissed the maid quickly and looked at Jared. “Who is this Jeff? Why are you so scared?”

“Jeff, he’s the Augmentor who did this to you, Jensen. I found his mark on the exoskeleton and I went to see him tonight to confront him. I thought… it had to be a mistake but it wasn’t. He’s insane. He hurt you Jensen and he wants to find you and use you as a pawn to hurt your family.”

Jensen closed his eyes. “He told you what happened?”

“He said… you loved him. You left the ocean because he asked it of you.”

“And the rest?”

“I only know that he designed the exoskeleton to fail. He wanted you crippled and broken before he returned you to your family.”

“I would rather die than let them see me like this,” Jensen answered.

“I’m afraid that’s why he wants to be the one to bring you back to them. Jensen, you can’t stay here. I know how clever Jeff is. If he hasn’t broken into my office to get your address before, he will tonight. I have a way to keep you safe though.”

“How? If he’s as clever as you say…”

“He chose me as his apprentice for a reason Jensen. I have a place you can go. I won’t… I won’t be able to come find you for some time. If Jeff can’t find you he’ll watch me and try to follow me to you. It will allow you to be safe and just maybe I can finally do what you asked me to.”

“What is your plan?”

“My brother has an airship and I know he would keep you on the ship for me. He could use a navigator and you said you’d always wanted to fly,” he said with a thin smile. “I’ll find a way to fix your exoskeleton and I’ll prepare the pieces while my brother keeps you safe. When Jeff has moved on and it’s safe, I’ll come to you with the equipment I need to get you on your feet again Jensen.”

“Jared, you don’t have to do this. I know what Jeff can be like. I don’t know what caused him to be so cruel but I understand men like that. If you do this, you will be in danger.”

“So long as you are gone, he’ll leave me alone. I was his apprentice, Jensen. After Gen died, I’m the closest thing he has to family.”

“Gen?”

“His daughter. Five years ago she died. She lived with the Mer using a waterlung of Jeff’s design. The waterlung worked fine but she was caught in a strong current during a storm and she didn’t survive. Jeff blamed himself but he blamed the Mer even more.”

Jensen closed his eyes before he let out a deep breath. “I was such a fool.”

“You were in love.”

“I wanted to be in love. I was in love with the world outside of my father’s domain and I let myself be lied to. You wanted to know what happened to me, Jared? You want to know why the suit slowly stopped working but then just died? Because he did it. When he decided I had been ruined enough, he told me I was just a pawn, that it was all about my father. He didn’t love me and he never could because I was a god forsaken salt-breather!”

Jared gasped at the words but Jensen continued before he could try to stop him.

“He told me I didn’t know him at all, that I didn’t even know his name. That he was glad it was over so he didn’t have to pretend he could stand me anymore. And when I tried to fight back, he hit me hard enough to knock me to the floor. While I was stunned, he stomped on part of the exoskeleton. I heard the crunch and when I tried to stand back up, I couldn’t. Whatever he’d done, all he needed was pressure in the right spot to make the whole thing stop working.”

“Jensen,”

“How the hell did he find me, Jared? I ran hard and fast and I never looked back. How did he find me?”

“He didn’t,” Jared said softly. “I’m sorry. He was my mentor. He took me in as an apprentice and he helped me become an Augmentor. When I started to work on your exoskeleton I talked to him because I was confused. I didn’t know… Jensen, you have to know I would never lead him to you on purpose.”

Jensen watched him for a moment before he nodded. “I know, Jared. I trust you. I trusted you enough to think you might actually be able to get me out of this chair. I’ll have to trust you now too.”

“You should pack then. Pack lightly. My brother will be able to replace the things you have to leave behind once you get away from the city.”

“I don’t want to leave you here in danger,” Jensen confessed.

Jared smiled at him. “You won’t be. Jeff won’t hurt me and he’ll know you’ve gone. Just be careful, Jensen. I won’t be there to look after you but I will return to get you out of that chair.”

Jensen smiled. “Swim, fly, or dance Jared. Just so long as I can get out of that chair.”

Jared nodded and gave Jensen a tight lipped smile before the Mer turned and began to pack for the journey with Noah and the Chaser.

 

Jared knew his brother had plans to leave at first light and he was never so grateful for his tradition of seeing his brother off every time. He knew his precise plans and his appearance there would be common place enough that it wouldn’t attract the attention of gossips.

Jensen had been quickly packed and Jared was surprised that the Mer had only two sacks to carry with them. He set them both on his lap as they left the house.

“I’m a Mer, Jared,” he said quietly. It was the first time Jared had ever heard him identify himself as such. “We don’t keep a lot in the way of possessions. Our lives are far more transient than those of humans.”

It made sense. Even more so when Jared thought about what Jeff had done to him and how he was probably already worried about Jeff finding him.

The streets were mostly empty and Jared led Jensen through paths he seldom took, just to avoid familiar faces. They were smaller streets though so they faced no travelers. They moved quickly and neither spoke until they reached the port where the Chaser was berthed.  

Jensen stayed behind as Jared walked up the stairs that led to the actual berth of the airship. He waved at the few men who were on deck but made his way to the captain’s cabin quickly enough.

Noah had always been a light sleeper so he answered after only one knock at the door.

“Jared?”

“You’re still leaving in a few hours, correct?” he asked.

“Jared, what’s wrong?”

“I need you to take something with you on your flight.”

“I always oblige-”

“Someone.”

His brother stopped and stared at Jared for a moment before he stepped away from the door and sat down on his bed. “What did you get yourself into, Jared? It’s that client, isn’t it? What sort of trouble did he get you in?”

“It isn’t his fault. In fact, I put him in danger. Listen, it isn’t my story to tell, but I did something wrong and someone is looking for him. If he doesn’t leave with you I’m afraid of what will happen to him. Please, Noah, you have to take him.”

“Jared, you said he was in a wheelchair. I don’t even know how that would work on an airship.”

“I know, and I promise I’m working on getting him out of the chair but I need more time. He needs time, Noah, and he’s a navigator so he won’t be useless. He can help you.”

“Jared, I’d take him for your sake alone.”

“You’ll do it?”

“He’s already here, isn’t he?”

“Waiting at the bottom of the berth stairs. If you send the basket over, I’ll get him in and ride up with him.”

“Alright, but he better at least appreciate what you’re doing for him Jared.”

Jared heard the words but didn’t reply. He was already down the hall on his way to his client.

 

The room was small and it took some maneuvering but Jared finally had it workable for Jensen and his wheelchair. Jensen sat in his chair and looked around, his things already stowed as Jared tried to make sure it would all work for him.

“You’re going to be air bound if you don’t leave now, Jared,” Noah said from the doorway.

Jared flashed his brother a quick smile and nodded. “I’ll just be one minute.”

Noah left them alone then and Jared faced Jensen. “I’m so sorry this had to happen, Jensen,” he said softly. “This wasn’t what you wanted and-”

“Jared, shut up. I’ve wanted to ride on an airship since I was a small child. The first time I came to the surface of the water, it was to chase the shadows of an airship. I might not like the flight in the middle of the night, but that wasn’t your doing. I’ve been on the run from Jeff for years. You don’t need to take that blame. I may be upset that Jeff knows the extent of the damage done because of what you’ve told him but you had no way to know that he was the one to do this. If you need to make recompense, I’ll take a swift departure in exchange.”

“A swift departure and a way to get you out of the wheelchair, Jensen,” Jared promised.

“Then you should probably leave before your brother does take off with you on the ship.”

Jared looked at him for a moment, and then braved the steps that would take him closer. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips before he stumbled back to the door.

“Jared!”

He stopped with his hand on the frame and barely turned his head to see Jensen’s face as it heated. He didn’t dare to look any closer.

“Next time you come back, perhaps you had better practice your hellos and good byes.”

His eyes widened as he thought of what Jensen could mean. Did he want Jared to kiss him again? Did he want…

“Goodbye, Jared.”

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before he spoke. “Goodbye, Jensen.”

He ran before he could do anything else to embarrass himself. Or before he stayed long enough that Noah sky-jacked him just on principle.

 

 

“What did you do with him?”

Jared looked up from Jensen’s schematics to find Jeff hovering in the doorway. His angry scowl told Jared that Jensen had gotten away cleanly and that was enough to settle the nerves that had wrecked him for the past three days.

“I don’t know where he is, Jeff. All I know is that he’s far away from you.”

“You were always such a good person, Jared,” Jeff sneered. “Did you do it all for that heart of gold you have? Or was it for some darker reason?”

Jeff smiled and Jared had never seen the other man look more malicious or cruel.

“He does have a very pretty face, doesn’t he?” Jeff continued. “Did you offer to save him in return for those beautiful lips?”

“Shut up, Jeff.”

“Or did you think I didn’t notice the way your eye never settled on a fair lady? It couldn’t, because you were far too busy pretending not to notice every man that walked into the room. Jensen would be good for you, Jared. The Mer don’t have morals like good people. They don’t think there is anything wrong with loving another man. You would fit in well enough with them.”

“Shut up, Jeff, and leave. I can’t give you what you want.”

“No, you can’t. But you can’t give him what he wants either. No matter what you do, you will never make an exoskeleton that will give him use of his legs. I made sure of that.”

Jeff walked off without another word and Jared felt his limbs trembling from his unreleased anger. He swept his arms over the desk and watched as everything scattered. It didn’t make him feel any better but he wasn’t shaking anymore and he could breathe again.

He sat back in his chair and looked at the mess around him.

Jeff was right. He could never give Jensen the legs he wanted. The exoskeleton could be removed but he didn’t think the flesh around his legs could take another anchor. Jared had tried to find another way to design the legs but nothing would work. He didn’t know how he could make legs that would…

He stopped and looked at the frames that hung on the opposite wall. His favorite was a picture of his brother when he had bought the Chaser. He looked at the next photo, of his brother at the Central Isles trading port with a group of Mer merchants. He looked down at the floor and the mess he’d made, and smiled as he realized why he hadn’t been able to fix Jensen’s problem.

He’d been looking in the wrong direction.

 

 

 

Jared had always been a perfectionist. No one could look at his work and think otherwise. He might be a bit spastic in his personal life but his work was always done with an elegance and attention to detail that others admired.

It wasn’t a surprise to his apprentice or his assistant that he had reverted back to sleeping on the cot they kept in the back of the laboratory or that he had begun to miss meals.

“Jared, you’re going to make yourself sick,” Alona commented as she dropped off a tray of sandwiches for both Jared and Osric. They were in the outer building as they made the metal tubes and the complex gears and gadgetry that their project required.

“Don’t worry so much, Alona,” Osric said as he grabbed half a sandwich and began to systematically devour it. Osric wasn’t much better than Jared was, but he’d asked more of his apprentice in this project than he ever had. In truth, when this was done, Jared would declare Osric a master himself, though he’d yet to tell the other man.

“All I do is worry about you two,” she said with a sigh. She came back a moment later with a fresh tray of tea and left them to their work.

“This has to work,” Jared said softly to himself.

Osric came up beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “This is brilliant, Jared. It will most certainly work.”

“But will Jensen let us install it? This isn’t exactly what he’s been expecting.”

Osric looked at the metal in Jared’s hand and then back to the schematics that hung on the other side of the room, away from the furnace. “You know that I had been offered the chance to work with seven other Master Augmentors. Do you know why I chose you?”

“I charmed you?” Jared asked. Osric had never mentioned it in all the years he’d been Jared’s apprentice and he was curious about why the young man was bringing it up now.

Osric smiled. “I didn’t actually think I had what it took to do the sort of work you do. I wasn’t sure I could envision augmentation to the human body the way you could. My plan was to work in the industrials. I chose to work with you anyway. At the time, you were one of the top Augmentors in the field. You caught the entire field by storm but it wasn’t because you could create an exoskeleton or because you could charm your clients. I chose you because you had already developed a reputation for being able to read what your clients wants when they weren’t able to put it into words. You could intuit their needs and transform what they wanted into something they couldn’t have dreamed of asking for. That’s why I chose you and it’s why I’m proud to follow in your footsteps. You’ve taught me that skill and you taught me the empathy that I was lacking to work with people and see how I could help them best. If you feel that this is what Jensen wants, what he needs, then it is.”

Jared was stunned by his apprentice’s words.

Osric clapped him on the shoulder. “And thank god for your teaching. Can you imagine me in the industrials? Working with people is so much more fun.”

Osric turned back to the work he was doing and Jared took a deep breath. Osric was right. He’d always trusted his instinct and it was telling him this was the right thing to do.

“Jared?”

He and Osric both turned to see Alona waiting at the front of the building. She held a letter in her hands. “A messenger just delivered this. Not the usual one.”

Jared wiped his hands on his apron and took the letter from her. It was his brother’s handwriting and he tore the envelope and opened it quickly as Osric came to stand beside him.

He scanned the letter quickly and reread it again just to make sure he read it right. “We have three days,” he said finally. “In three days we’ll pack everything up and meet Noah.”

Osric nodded and looked at Alona. “Looks like we’ll need more meals out here, Alona.”

She smiled reassuringly. “I’ll take care of everything else. You two just focus on getting Jensen out of his chair.”

Jared pulled her in for a quick, entirely inappropriate embrace and she laughed even as she pushed him away. “I’d be lost without you, Alona.”

“Then it’s a good thing I intend to stay right where I am. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few appointments to cancel for you.”

She left and without a word to one another, Jared and Osric turned back to their work.

 

 

 

Jared had never been to the eastern port before but Osric was familiar with the area and he was their guide as they settled into the city and waited. He didn’t know what news Jeff had received, but a friend of Jared’s had informed him that Jeff had taken off two days earlier for a distant port. He didn’t know what news he’d received but Jared was sure it was Noah’s doing. He’d set a false trail while he found a safe port. Jared was ready and while he and Osric prepared, they’d been surprised when Alona showed up with her packed luggage and a smile on her face when they tried to leave her behind.

“Mr. Padalecki?”

“Carrier?”

The boy grinned and Jared waited as a letter was pressed into his hands. Alona and Osric had joined him for dinner in the hotel’s adjacent restaurant.

“The captain was expecting two?”

“Please inform my brother that my plans had a stowaway. I’m sure he can find a room for Ms. Tal.”

“Of course, sir,” Carrier said with a grin. “I’ll let him know straight way.”

Osric tossed him a coin before Jared could.

“Well?” Alona asked.

“My brother is docked on the east most berth. We’re to arrive no earlier than nine am. They will be ready to leave and we will step on board at the last minute in case anyone has managed to follow us this far.”

“Do you really think that is possible, Doctor?”

Jared sighed. “There were a lot of things I wouldn’t have thought possible before I met Jensen. Now, I’d rather just be safe than sorry.”

They all agreed and after a quiet meal they retired early.

The next morning Jared was up too early but he waited and took tea and breakfast with Alona and Osric. Osric took them for a stroll around the city’s docks and showed them where he’d grown up. It was a chance to see Osric out of the Augmentor’s office and know him in ways Jared hadn’t before. He knew Osric had traveled across the continent to apprentice with him but it made him all the more grateful for it now as he saw him walk down old, familiar streets.

“Jared, we have just enough time,” Osric said as they began to head back to the hotel. They were already packed. They just had to make it to the ship.

 

 

 

“Jared, you made it!” Noah called out as he stepped up on the airship.

“Permission to come aboard, sir?”

“Nice to know you can observe the formalities from time to time,” his brother teased as he pulled him into a close embrace.

“Noah, you remember Osric Chau and Alona Tal,” he said formally. He knew Noah remembered them well enough but he wanted the rest of the crew to be familiar with them as well. They were going to be stuck together for a while, after all.  

“Mug, Franky, show the good apprentice and assistant to their quarters.”

Two of Noah’s men came forward to help them carry their luggage. Osric held one bag but Jared took it instead. “I’ll find a better place for this,” he told the apprentice before he was led off.

Noah looked at the bag but Jared could see from the light in his eyes that he knew what it contained.

“Planning surgery on my ship, Doc?”

“Always said I wouldn’t show up until I was ready to make the big leap.”

“Jared?” His brother must has seen something in his expression because he let his head back and laughed. “My boy, you never did know how to do anything in small measures.”

 

 

 

Jared hung the last of the schematics up on the wall just as a soft knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” he called out as he turned. He expected to see his brother or perhaps Osric but was surprised when Jensen wheeled himself into the room.

“Jensen?”

“Are you busy?” Jensen asked as he looked around the room. “Do you need me to come back later?”

“No, of course not. I was just… getting ready.”

“Jared,” Jensen gasped as he looked at the schematics on the wall. It wasn’t a beautiful rendering like he’d have preferred to show Jensen but the schematics that were hung showed exactly what Jared had created for Jensen.

“I… it isn’t what we discussed. I tried but there was no way to undo what Jeff did. He came to see me, to taunt me actually, but when he left, I realized that maybe I couldn’t fix your legs, but I promised to get you out of the chair and I will.”

“These are…”

“There are two pairs. I always told my brother I wouldn’t join a ship until I had wings to fly. If you want, we’ll learn to fly together.”

“This is… Jared… this is incredible.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I have always been fascinated with the skies but it wasn’t until I came to live on the Chaser that I realized I loved flying so much. If I had known that you could create wings, Jared, I would never have asked for legs.”

Jared let out a relieved sigh. He and Osric had worked non-stop on the skeletons but there had been no knowing if Jensen would be willing to change his form once again.

“Once Noah gets us to a safe place to dock, we’ll start working. I’ll remove the exoskeleton on your legs and use most of the neural transceivers that you already have. With the wings and a little practice, you might even be able to walk. If you can figure out how to make sure the bone structure isn’t taking the full blunt of your weight.”

“And you?”

Jared smiled. “Osric is ready to perform the whole operation. We’ll do mine first and then-”

“No.”

“What?”  

“You’ll do mine first. If something goes wrong, you need to be able to fix it. Then we let Osric work on you. If you want. Jared, you know you don’t have to do this for me.”

Jared opened his mouth and even as he did, he knew he was making a mistake. It was too bold a declaration but he needed to say the words though and he thought maybe Jensen needed to hear them.

“Jensen, I would do anything for you but this isn’t just about you. It’s about a chance at something better than I’ve ever had before. Maybe once you have your wings, you’ll want nothing to do with me, but I know that I will never be able to walk into my office again without thinking of what Jeff did. I know that I will never be able to understand him. All I could think as I got to know you was that no one should ever ask you to change anything, to give up any part of you. They should be willing to give you everything to show how much you mean to them. So, this is about my new life and my future. I want you in it. I think, maybe, you want that too. I just-”

“Shut up,” Jensen said with a fond smile. He rolled a little closer until he could take Jared’s hand. He twined their fingers together as he looked up at Jared. “You made me wings, Jared. You’re going to give me wings. Of course I want you in that future too.”

 

 

 

The surgery was a success and Jared watched over Jensen as he slept. He’d only had to add two neural transceivers to the whole skeleton. It wasn’t as efficient as it could have been and he’d doubled back wiring a couple times but that was to use the transceivers already in place. The exoskeleton had been removed and Jared was surprised to see how little damage had actually been done to Jensen’s legs since they didn’t have to remove the transceivers. He was also surprised with the shape of his body. Jensen must have had a strong tail because even now, he thought Jensen could almost support his own weight. With a little help from his wings, maybe Jensen would manage that dance he wanted.

The new exoskeleton was very different from anything he’d seen before. One thing that had always bothered him was that no matter what the exoskeleton did, it was locked in place. No matter how uncomfortable someone might be on their back, leg exoskeletons would always be in the way of sleeping on the side. The new exoskeleton had basic parts that were attached but the biggest parts could be removed.

The metal pieces that had been anchored in bone and grafted to Jensen’s body were all designed to mimic the curve and stretch of movement. If it went as planned, it shouldn’t cause any problems for Jensen. When Jensen wasn’t wearing the shoulder gears and wing span, he would have to be in his wheelchair, but even the chair would be more comfortable without the heavy exoskeleton Jeff had left behind.

“He’s fine, Jared,” Alona assured him as she wiped at Jensen’s brow softly with a cool cloth. “You did a really good thing here. I think he needed you. I think maybe you needed him too.”

He didn’t acknowledge her words but he smiled up at her. “You’ll sit with him?”

“Of course.”

He left and returned to the other room where Osric waited.

“I’m in your hands, Osric. I’m ready.”

 

 

 

“You with me, little brother?”

Jared nodded his head slightly and took a deep breath at the grogginess that filled his mind. “Jensen?”

“He’s fine. More than, actually. I’d give you details but I think this is one of those things you need to see.”

“But he’s alright, yes?”

“Yeah he is. Does this mean I’ll be seeing your face a lot more?”

“I always said I was waiting for something to call me home, Noah.”

“I never thought you meant it literally.”

Jared laughed. “I couldn’t stay where I was, not anymore. Besides, I can still help people that need me and I can help my brother make his airship the most Augmented ship in the skies.”

“Now, those are the words I wanted to hear.”

 

[*](http://i1180.photobucket.com/albums/x409/hunters_retreat/Art%20Made%20for%20hunters_retreat/Of%20Wings%20to%20Fly/ZZ001divider.jpg)

 

Jensen hadn’t come to visit Jared while he was awake but both Alona and Osric assured him that he’d spent a fair amount of time there while Jared had been asleep. He wanted to see Jensen before this was completed but that was just the nerves and he knew it. What he wanted was to see that the design had worked and to ask Jensen how he felt about it.

“Jared, it worked fine,” Osric said with a laugh. He realized he’d spoken aloud then and shook his head.

“Too late to turn back around, right?”

“Absolutely. Besides, this is the painless part and the part that I most want to finish. If you tried to balk now, I would hit you over the head and finish anyway.”

Jared laughed as he stepped closer to Osric. The wingspan and shoulder gear was being put on in the cargo hold where Jared could easily fit through the cargo door. There was a side door at the back as well for bigger cargo and Noah had made more than one comment about Jared and Jensen using the space as quarters if they needed it. With their wingspans, the regular crew quarters wouldn’t work.

Jared had some ideas for renovating the space that would give them enough room to both live comfortably without taking up most of his brother’s precious space but he’d yet to have the time to give them to Noah for his approval.

Jared smiled at Osric and waited for the other man to look at him. “Thank you, Osric for doing this. I trust you implicitly. It has been an honor to work with you and I look forward to seeing what you will do in your own right, Master Chau.”

Osric’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Jared?”

“You deserve the title, Osric. You are no longer my apprentice but a full master. I have already written a letter to the Board of Professional Augmentors and I will have my brother deliver it the next time we are in the city.”

“Thank you,” Osric whispered.

“No, thank you. The work you did on this exoskeleton is superb.”

“It was your design.”

“Check the label again. You’ll see more than one element of yours in the schematics. And more than one name on them.”

“Jared, how can I ever repay you?”

Jared hadn’t just made him a master with this conversation. By including his name in the schematics, he made him an Augmentor that people would hunt out and want to work with. He had little enough to give, but he knew that Osric would do him proud.

“You gave me wings, Osric. If you need to do more, then consider a lifetime of improvements, fixes, and replacements parts and we are even.”

Osric laughed but then he gave Jared a fond smile before he cleared his throat. “Alright then, let’s get these wings snapped into place.”

Jared turned and braced himself on the wall with his hands as Osric came up and began to clamp the shoulder gears into place. The settled over his shoulders and across his neck until the metal base met with the anchors in his flesh. He felt them snap into place and then held his arms out so that Osric could get to the anchors just beneath his arm sockets.

A leather harness was put into place to make sure the weight was evenly distributed and to secure and protect the anchor points as much as possible.

It was less than half an hour’s work but then Jared was done and Osric looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

“Jared, this is truly unlike anything you have ever created.”

Jared gave him a smile as he gave him a quick embrace. “You created this one, Osric. We had a lot of motivation though, didn’t we? Speaking of which, where is Jensen?”

Osric smiled. “Wait until you see this Jared. We thought he needed legs. Apparently, we were way off base. He won’t set down on the deck long enough to try to make his legs work.”

Jared left the cargo hold through a small lift that had been put in place for him. Alona watched teary eyed as he made his way onto the deck. His brother was there with a large smile on his face.

“What are you all looking at?” Jared demanded. “It’s not like you haven’t seen a winged man before.”

“Maybe not,” he heard from above him. The sun was blotted out of the sky as Jared turned to look behind him.

He gaped as Jensen dropped to the ground behind him, his wings working in a constant rhythm to keep him from actually setting his feet on the deck.   “But it is still rather magnificent all the same.”

There was something different about Jensen now, besides the wings. He spoke with a confidence Jared hadn’t seen before. It was attractive.

“Jensen?”

“Yours are different. I thought they’d be the same,” Jensen commented.

“Mostly they are. I worked yours a little different so that we didn’t need to add too many new neural transceivers. But I also wanted to make sure your wings would be able to hover more than my own would. Once you practice and have more control, I hope it will allow you to walk across the room.”

“And yours?”

“I figured I was going to be working on an airship the rest of my life. I should probably be built for speed and agility. I can help scout ahead.”

“We make a good pair then,” Jensen said as he flew to the railing and took a seat there.

“So, how do I do this?’ Jared asked.

Jensen smiled. “Let me show you.”

 

 

 

It took three days for Jared to learn how to control his wings properly on his own. He’d designed them but Jensen seemed to have an intuitive understanding that Jared didn’t. By the time Jared was healed enough to try flight, Jensen had mastered his own wings and had been an excellent teacher.

He had it down now though, mostly. He watched the rest of the ship from the ropes at the bottom of the airship’s balloon. It had become his favorite place to view the ship. He could fly up there and then grab hold of the ropes and watch as the world passed by.

He loved the Chaser. He had since his brother bought her and he’d loved the air long before that. He’d spent most of his life on an airship but he’d gone to ground to follow his professional dreams. This was going to be his home now though and Jared was happy to finally be with his brother again.

Jared turned his focus to the deck where Jensen hovered over it. He could fly like he was born with wings but he still couldn’t hover and walk. He got better every day but once Jensen had made the first attempt he’d become determined to find a way to use his wings to allow him to walk. Jared admired his dedication and he watched him closely.

Too closely, he thought, as Noah waved at him from the deck. Jared spread his wings and pushed away from the ropes.   He knew he should stay where he was, but if he ignored his brother’s call he’d just postpone the inevitable.

He pulled his wings closer as he dove but pulled them open to catch the wind to land carefully on the deck. Jensen looked up from his attempts at walking but Jared just smiled at him a moment before he turned back to his brother.

Noah stood at the wheel of the ship, his hands comfortable and sure at the helm. “Little brother,” Noah said as Jared joined him. His wings twitched as he tried to settle them more comfortably. He had a few modifications he needed to talk to Osric about in the next few days.

“Captain,” Jared said as he stood next to Noah.

“Saw you up top.”

“I was enjoying the view.”

“I saw that. The skies are beautiful but I didn’t notice your eyes turned that way.”

Jared glared at his brother but Noah laughed. “I’ve gotten used to it, Jared. The first day he came on deck with those wings, I yelled myself hoarse to keep the men on task. No one had seen a man with wings before.”

Jared looked down at his feet to hide his smile. “I said I wouldn’t join a ship until I could fly.”

“I thought you meant you wanted to learn to navigate.”

Jared let his head back and laughed. “Good thing I didn’t. It looks like Jensen has done well enough in that regard.”

“He’s a gifted navigator, Jared,” Noah said quietly. “If I had no other reason to have him on the Chaser then that would be enough. He understands the winds as well as any aeronaut I’ve ever met.”

“Good,” Jared said. When Noah smiled again, Jared shook his head. “I just meant that it was good he was able to be useful to you. For you and for him.”

“No worries, Jared. No matter how much I enjoy teasing you, I like Jensen far too much to make him uncomfortable.”

“But I don’t merit that sort of mercy?”

“You showed up on my ship in the middle of the night so that I could whisk him away to safety. You show up later with wings you designed for him and a pair for yourself. I know that look I see in your eye, Little Brother, and I will tease you mercilessly whenever I can.”

Jared shook his head but he couldn’t stop his grin from growing wider. “I should have stayed on land.”

“Maybe,” Noah said. “But until you change your mind, why don’t you go on over and help our Mer friend out. Looks like he’s grown tired of walking today.”

Jared looked over to see Jensen sitting on the railing of the ship. As much as he wanted to open his wings and fly, he decided to walk. Noah had enough to tease him about as it was.

“Enjoying the view?” Jared asked when he reached Jensen’s side.

The Mer looked at Jared and smiled. “I’ve never seen mountains like this before.”

“You passed mountains on the Chaser before I came aboard,” Jared said.

“Not like this.”

Before Jared could say anything, Jensen leaned back over the edge and dropped off the airship. Jared didn’t think before he jumped onto the railing and dove over. He kept his wings pulled tight as he dropped until the winds were right. He opened his wings and felt the force of the wind pull him up.

He heard laughter float on the wind and he turned to see Jensen above him. His wings were different from Jared’s and Jared secretly thought they were far more beautiful than his own. Maybe not so secretly, since the night before, Alona had quietly told him that his wings were beautiful too but that Jared had eyes for the man with the wings and not the wings. It was the first time she’d openly addressed his inclinations and from her smile. he knew she wasn’t judging him. She was a fine woman and a good friend. Jared knew he’d miss her terribly when he was gone.

Jensen shifted in the winds and dropped down until he was flying beside Jared. The smile Jensen gave him was blinding and Jared let himself smile back as he enjoyed their afternoon flight.      

 

 

 

Jared woke to a soft knock at his door. He crawled groggily out of bed to find one of the crewmen at the door with a request that he join the captain as soon as possible. Jared stumbled around the room and got dressed quickly. As they learned to use their wings, Jared and Jensen had been taking them off at night to sleep and he was grateful this morning that he didn’t have to worry about running into anything below deck. He could walk the quarters with his wings held tight to his back but just barely.

He joined Noah in his quarters and found Jensen already there in his wheelchair. He looked fresh and ready to start the day, whereas Jared knew he was a mess. He’d managed clothes and a quick brush of his hair but he had never been good at mornings and Noah’s smile said he remembered that.

“Good of you to join us, Jared,” Noah said as Jared took a seat.

“Sorry, I was-”

“I know,” Noah smiled as he interrupted. “The first mate told me how late you and Master Chau were in here, working on schematics.”

“Something new?” Jensen asked.

“Osric was working on some improvements to the wings that would allow them to pull tighter and settle better when we aren’t wearing them. I was working on some designs for the ship. We need to settle our living quarters quickly.”

“Your living quarters?” Noah asked, looking between Jared and Jensen.

Jared’s mouth hung open before he began to ramble. “Not our living quarters. I mean, yes, we both need quarters to live but not our living quarters as in Jensen and I-“

Jensen stopped his ramble by taking his hand in his own and twining their fingers together. Jared stopped and looked down at his hand before he looked up at Jensen. “Our living quarters.” He looked back at Noah then who watched with a small smirk in place. Bastard.

“I don’t think you called us into your quarters to embarrass your brother though,” Jensen smiled at Noah, “no matter how entertaining his rambling is when you get him flustered.”

Noah laughed and Jared relaxed even as he tried not to focus on the warm feel of Jensen’s hand on his own. It wasn’t allowed, in polite society. The few times Jared had found someone of the same inclination, their dalliances had been entirely private. To have Jensen’s hand in his own like this was something Jared would never have dreamed of for himself. Jared was overwhelmed and it hit him for the first time that he was well and truly in love with Jensen.

Noah began to speak but Jared couldn’t hear anything he said as he continued to stare at Jensen’s hand in his. When Jensen set his other hand on top of their joined hands, he looked up at Jensen.

“Jared, are you alright?”

He took a deep breath and nodded but he didn’t look Jensen in the eye. He wasn’t sure he could just yet. He looked at his brother though and there was a look of understanding there that Jared wasn’t sure was much better. Noah had always been sympathetic to Jared’s need to hide his feelings. Jared had always been an affectionate person and his need to hide who he loved had never settled well with him. Jared had learned not to let himself feel too much for anyone because it could never be what he wanted. He had a chance at that now though. Jensen didn’t care about human societal norms and Noah had given him a place on his ship where Jared’s inclinations wouldn’t be judged. Sailors, of the air or the sea, always seemed to be less judgmental of other people’s vices and Jared knew his brother had surrounded himself with like-minded people.

“I’m sorry. What did you ask us here for, Noah?”

“I had a message arrive last night by carrier pigeon. You know I like to keep abreast of the world when we’re between ports and my people send messages whenever something is happening. The news I received is disconcerting and it is in regards to the Mer.”

“I’m in exile, Noah. I’m not connected to that world anymore.”

“Jensen, they’re going to war.”

“What?”

“The news I received is that a navy is heading towards Mer territory and the Mer are preparing to meet them for battle on the Southern Sea.”

“How the hell did he let it get this bad?” Jensen asked as he pulled his hand away from Jared. He closed his eyes and ran both hands through his short cropped hair. “What are you thinking, Jos?”

“So you know Legatus Jos?” Noah asked. It was obvious that Noah had expected such a reaction even if Jared hadn’t.

Jensen looked up at Noah. “I’m sorry. I need to leave the ship. I have to get to the Mer before they do something terrible.”

Noah nodded. “We changed course as soon as I got word. Navigator, if you would plot us a new course, the Chaser will get you to your people as soon as possible.”

Jensen turned and left the room without looking back. Jared was still stunned but Noah set his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “No one avoids their homeland without a reason,” he said softly. “Jensen is, without question, the most talented navigator I have ever worked with, even the Mer. I don’t know who he is but with his ability he had to have been someone important, Jared.”

Jared just nodded dumbly.

“We’ll get him there safe and then he’ll come back to you Jared. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Noah,” his voice was a bare whisper. “I-”

“He loves you too, Jared.” Noah reassured him. “He watches you the same way you watch him. He’s not afraid to show it either. I think he’s just waiting to see if he means more to you than a chance to make wings.”

“You know he is.”

“I do. You both just need time to figure out what those wings were really for.”

“To fly?”

Noah laughed. “Like I said, you need just need time to figure it out. Until then, go look at the engine and see if you can do anything to get us to the Southern Sea faster.”

Jared gave his brother a half salute, “Aye, aye, Captain.”

 

 

The next three days were tense as Jensen became more and more agitated. Jared didn't know what the Mer thought he could do about his people going to war but it picked at a thread that been left unanswered.  Why had Jeff picked Jensen?  It was obvious from Jeff's words that it was Jensen's family that he'd targeted but Jared still didn't know who they were. He tried to get Jensen to talk but he'd become even quieter as they flew closer to the border of the Mer territories.

Jensen spent time locked in the captain's quarters with Noah though all Jared knew of the discussions were that both Jensen and Noah left them frustrated. Jared didn't know how to help either man. Jensen was tight lipped and Noah, who usually confided his ship-board troubles to Jared, refused to say anything.

Jared's only source of pleasure was knowing that at the end of the day, Jensen still found him at the railing for a night time flight below the Chaser.  Jensen would lay his hand over Jared's on the rail, or fly up underneath Jared and touch him.

It wasn't much. It wasn't all the things Jared longed for with Jensen but it was enough to let him know that whatever Jensen was frustrated about had nothing to do with him.

The morning light had just come over the horizon when Jensen showed up beside Jared at the rail. Jared had been up late working on a design for their quarters but he never missed a sunrise on deck. It had been the same since his childhood.

"We'll arrive at the Central Isles at midday," Noah said as he settled at Jared's side by the rail. Jared hasn't had much time to spend with his brother since he had come on board.  It was a rare, quiet moment between the brothers as Jared nodded. When Jensen joined them, Jared knew there was a reason behind their visit.

"I have asked the captain to allow me leave to go to the Central Isles on my own," Jensen said as he broke the silence that surrounded them.

"You can't be serious!  I won't allow you to go alone," Jared demanded.  He turned on his brother then. "I can't believe you would agree-”  
  
"I didn't," Noah interrupted. "I told Jensen that I couldn't stop him from flying overboard with this fool notion of keeping the Chaser out of trouble, but I knew two things. One, that there was no way I was leaving the love of my brother's life to uncertain turmoil with his people."  
  
Jared felt his cheek redden at his brother's blatant reference to his feelings for Jensen.

“Two, I reminded Jensen that even if he jumped over the edge and flew off without us, he’d never manage to outfly you.”

Jensen didn’t look happy about the captain’s words but Jared was grateful his brother was willing to stand by them. “Right. So what is the plan, Jensen?”

He looked at Jared with clenched fists and tension riding high in his shoulders.  “Jeff told you who I was, didn’t he?”

It wasn’t as much of a question as it was confirmation. Jared just nodded.

“You never said anything,” he continued. “Why didn’t you?”

“It was your business, Jensen. If you chose to leave the Mer world it wasn’t my place to give you grief over it.”

“I couldn’t go home while I was in that chair. I couldn’t let them see what I’d become. Once I got my wings I knew I would have to go back. I had just hoped to have more time before I faced my family.”

“But they need you now,” Jared supplied.

“Yes, they do. The trouble for the Legatus is centered around the missing Centurion. I have to go back and at least let them know what happened to me.”

“You’re the Centurion?” Noah gasped.

Jensen looked at Jared’s brother and nodded. “I deserted my post and now I have to go back and face the consequences. The first thing I need to do is find the Legatus. They’ll be with the rulers of the other houses. My appearance will settle any squabble they have for now and allow us to focus on the news of the other navy sailing towards them.”

“The word is that the houses have been pressing for power. Will your appearance really calm them so quickly?” Noah asked.

“No, but it will get them to align with my brothers under this current threat. Once that is handled, the Legatus will have to account for my missing time. It could be a messy business but for now being here will help my brothers.”

“Alright Jensen,” Noah said with a grim smile. “Point us in the right direction.”

 

 

 

The Legatus were lying on the platform by the main greeting area, surrounded by the generals from each house of the Mer families. Standing at their sides were the human captains who had a nave of men and women who had come to the Mer call over the years.

Jared watched as their shadow fell over them and their eyes were drawn upward. He let Jensen take the lead, though he would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself at least that he loved to watch Jensen as he settled, his wings working the steady figure eight pattern that gave him the ability to hover so well. Jensen’s feet hit the ground lightly and he stood before his people for the first time in four years. Jared pulled his wings to full extension to catch the air and land softer. He took a few steps forward to control the momentum before he settled his wings down along his back.

“Sen,” one of the Mer called out, “I knew it wouldn’t be long before you found us. What news have you?”

“Legatus Jos,” Jensen bowed his head to the oldest of the Mer brothers. “I regret that my arrival is so late. I have an airship at our disposal to keep an eye on the Northern Navy coming towards us. I’ve learned that the King of the North has been seen with a new advisor as of late, a man that hates the Mer. I believe that it is his instigation that has caused the King of the North to abandon old alliances. His new advisor, a man named Jeff Morgan, also admitted to having the king poisoned.”

There was a gasp from the others but the two Legatus looked grim.

“Then you have come back just in time to see this threat ended, Centurion.”

“I have, Legatus Jon.” He looked back at Jared and nodded. “This is Jared Padalecki, an Augmentor and a member of the airship crew. He has volunteered to fly messages as needed from the Chaser to the Legatus.”

“You are well met then, Jared Padalecki,” Jos said.

“It is a privilege to be of service to the Mer,” Jared answered.

Jensen gave Jared a small, tight smile before he settled on the ground beside the Legatus and the planning began. Jared found a stump close by, obviously well used by humans who had come to visit the Legatus over the years, and folded his wings to wait out the planning.

 

 

Jared was to be stationed on the Chaser as Jensen left his side and began to move out with the human navy but he hadn’t left him yet. Jensen needed to be able to focus on the battle ahead but Jared wanted to make sure Jensen’s reception wasn’t as bad as Jensen believed it would be. Jared still had no idea what would happen when Jensen was alone with his brothers and they actually discussed what had happened, rather than play some public game where Jensen had been missing at their direction all along.

As Jensen moved among the humans there was a grim air about them, but that was about the coming battle, not their absent general. As the Centurion moved among them, men and women stood taller and smiled more to one another. The people that knew him best came forward and spoke with him, each and every one making sure to touch him at least once. With each accepting touch, the tension in Jensen’s shoulders relaxed a little more.

Even the Mer who swam at the side of the ships and on rested on the tiered platforms down the side of the boat called up to the Centurion in welcome and homecoming. Jared wasn’t sure Jensen would have been able to appreciate how much he’d been missed when he’d been in the wheelchair. Now though, Jensen stood taller and Jared could see him as a man who commanded armies, not the simple navigator who had been hiding behind a broken exoskeleton.

When Jensen turned back to him, Jared couldn’t help but smile. “Centurion,” he said in way of greeting.

Jensen gave Jared a small, warm smile. “It’s good to be home,” he said softly. “Even if it is for these dire circumstances.”

“Being the Centurion suits you well,” Jared replied.

Jensen took a step closer until they were almost sharing breath. “You suit me Jared,” he said. “You gave me the strength to face them again. Thank you.”

Jared couldn’t think of anything else that he could say to that so he simply nodded.

“You should get back to Noah now before this starts,” Jensen said as he looked up into the sky behind his navy to where the Chaser was waiting for orders. “Keep safe. They might not have an airship or men with wings on their side, but a well-aimed cannon can still find you, especially once the Chaser gets involved.”

“You too, Centurion. Don’t think I won’t be watching for any incredulous stunts you might try today.”

Jensen laughed but as someone else called for his attention, they parted ways without goodbyes.

Jared jumped over the edge of the ship to the yells and waves of the Mer and their human allies. He flew over each ship and left a wake of cheers behind him. When he reached Noah and the Chaser, they were ready for battle to begin.

The Chaser wasn’t meant for war but there were cannons in case of air pirates and Noah intended to use them as he could. Their main part in the Legatus’ plan was to keep an eye on the Northern fleet and report any movements to the Centurion. Noah wasn’t thrilled with Jared being so close to the fighting, but as Jared reminded his brother more than once, at least he could fly away if something hit the ship he was on. The men and women of the Mer ship weren’t so lucky. If one went down, it would be on their Mer allies to see them to safety in the midst of the battle.

There was no attempt to meet in the middle under a white flag as the two navies prepared. They came within firing distance of their cannons and everything seemed to still for a few minutes. The air pushed at the sails of the Chaser as if to urge her on and Jared could feel the tension eating away under his skin.

When the first cannon fire sounded, it signaled the others and the Northern navy opened fire at the same time the Mer ships did. Jared fancied that in all that noise he could hear Jensen’s voice, loud and clear and steady as he called out to his soldiers.

It was the last moment of clarity Jared had. Noah noticed part of the Northern navy break away and he sent Jared down to the Centurion with the news. From then, Jared was in constant motion. He moved messages from one ship to another, pulled men from the water, and returned to the Chaser for the next instruction.

He had no idea how long he flew or how far but his wings grew tired and his shoulders ached with the movement. He wasn’t used to prolonged flights. He didn’t want to think about how exhausted Jensen would be. His wings and their constant motion meant that they required more energy expenditure than Jared’s. They would both be a long time recovering when it was all over.

“Jared!” Noah called out to his brother and Jared left his small reprieve to fly to his brother. “Tell the Centurion part of the Northern navy is retreating. They’re starting to run!”

Jared hoped that was the end of the battle and it was with renewed speed that he dove towards the Mer’s lead ship, the Guardian.

“They’re running,” Jared reported dutifully as he settled beside the Centurion.

Cannon fire ripped through the air and Jared shielded himself with his wings even as he felt Jensen step between him and the blast. The Guardian faltered in her glide forward and Jared knew without looking that she’d suffered a major blow.

“Jensen!” The name was screamed across the water and Jared and Jensen both looked up to the ship that was almost close enough to board.

“Fire!” Jensen yelled into the air. The ship across from them began to lurch to one side but the man on deck ignored the people that tried to pull him to safety.

“You deserved every moment of pain, Centurion!” Jeff called across the distance. “You all deserve it! The Mer are nothing more than salt breathing heathens that pray upon the innocent.”

Jared reached for Jensen’s wrist but the Mer was gone before he could reach him. He was in the air and landed on the other deck next to Jeff. Jared couldn’t hear the words any longer. Whatever they said to one another was lost in the sinking of the ship and the continued cannon fire of the rest of the Mer navy.

Jared watched as the mast of the ship began to fall towards the two men. “Jensen!” He screamed but neither men looked up to see the danger. The mast crashed beside them and even as Jensen jumped into the air and began to fly away, the sail came down around him and drug him under.

“Jensen!” Jared dove over the ship’s edge but there was nothing in the water for him to find. Jeff’s body was nowhere to be seen either. He flew in circles as he watched and waited. Jensen was a Mer. He wouldn’t drown but the wings hadn’t been designed for swimming. They were waterproofed, as much as he could make them and he had theorized that they weren’t so heavy that they wouldn’t be able to operate under water, but there was no way to test that theory.

Jensen could very well be sinking to the depths of the sea, unable to come back to him because of the weight of the exoskeleton.

Something caught his eye as he watched the water closely. He didn’t want to hope but there was something in him that couldn’t believe they’d been through so much to lose Jensen now.

Even as he thought it, the water burst below him. Even though he knew what it was, he couldn’t help but gasp at the beauty as Jensen rose from the water, his wings sweeping him up and into the air. Jared’s wings could hover a little but they weren’t made for it like Jensen’s, but the Mer saw him and flew straight for him.

Jensen didn’t slow down and he didn’t stop either as he ran into Jared, his arms wrapped around Jared in a way that almost tangled their wings. Jensen laughed and Jared was too stunned to do anything but look at him.

Jensen caught his lips in a deep kiss and when Jared was still too stunned to do anything, he smiled against Jared’s lips. “You made them waterproof.”

Jared nodded. “Of course I did. I didn’t want you to get caught in the rain or have to worry about water damage.”

“No, Jared, you made them waterproof. They don’t just fly. Jared, I dove. I sped through the water faster than I have ever been able, even with a tail. I… I can go home now. I can go whenever I want. You gave me freedom.”

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s one more time but then he turned and flew towards the Guardian. Jared realized he’d finally done what he’d set out to do. He’d set Jensen free. At the same time, Jared had the realization that Jensen’s path was far different than he’d ever thought. Jensen had a place to return to now, a family and his people. Jensen would fly home instead of into Jared’s arms where he wanted him to be.

 

 

 

Jared’s face was turned towards the setting sun and he closed his eyes as he felt the last brush of the sun’s warmth on his face. He loved being on deck at night. His body had always run hot and he enjoyed the cool of the evening breezes as he stood watch on the starboard side of the deck.

Noise drifted up to his ears, music as the men and women of the Chaser celebrated. They were anchored in one of the Central Isles. Noah had been given a fair trade agreement for his help with Jensen and then his aid when they had been accosted by the navy of the Northern Seas. The Mer delegation had already departed – they’d used one of the transportation modules that Jared had designed, he’d been proud to see – but they would be back the next day to sign the formal documents with their new ally.

Jensen and his brothers had all agreed that someone needed to keep an eye on the world – land, air, and sea – and that an air fleet was just the thing to do it. They trusted Noah to find men and women with the same honor and so they were giving him the money to start a new fleet of ships. In name, it would be a trade delegation but through it, they would be able to keep tabs on the world as a whole.

“You should be inside, with the others.”

Jared heard the voice coming from the wrong side of the railing but he knew who it was. The only person it possibly could be.

“So should you,” Jared said as he looked away from the clouds to see Jensen before him. He was magnificent. The darkness of the evening had just begun to settle around them and it fit on his shoulders like a mantle. The light of their electric lanterns made the metal of his exoskeleton glimmer. Jensen had always been beautiful, but with his wings, he was breathtaking. So was the smile he directed at Jared.

“I was. When I realized you had disappeared, I thought I’d come find you.”

“Your brothers will be back in the morning,” Jared said as he looked away. The skin around his wing attachments itched where the newly healed skin had been overworked but he knew better than to try and scratch. At least he’d been able to design Jensen's wings without having to add more neural transceivers. Most of Jared’s ongoing healing was from those. “You’ll be able to go back home soon.”

Jensen didn’t answer and Jared was afraid to look at the other man. He’d been a client and nothing more, no matter the words that had been spoken between them or that Jensen had kissed him the day before. Jared had strong feelings about Jensen but he knew that Jensen had come to him out of need.

Jensen didn’t answer and Jared finally turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Jensen shook his head, a slow, soft smile began to grow across his face.

“You’re an idiot, Jared Padalecki.”

“It’s been said before,” he agreed.

“I’m not leaving with my brothers.”

“I know you are. Wait. What?”

“I said I’m not leaving with them. The way my father ruled his kingdom was far different from what my brothers and I had always envisioned. He was almost xenophobic and I feel that a great deal of the animosity that Jeff found in the Northern Nations came from my father’s attitude. My brothers and I want something new.”

“What will you do?”

“Jon will take the throne my father left behind and he will remain in control of the naval fleet. Jos will take my father’s army and fleet of traders. I will be left in the role I always had.”

“Centurion?”

“It was always my duty to protect our borders. My brothers and I have simply redefined how I will do that. I will stay with the air fleet and work my way across the known world to see that there are no threats and perhaps to sow a little good will as well.”

“You mean, you aren’t going home?”

Jensen let out a soft sigh as he flew closer. He sat on the edge of the railing in front of Jared. “Jared, when I left my people, it was from a misguided understanding of love. They might understand but I’m not sure they could ever forgive me. I don’t know that I can either. What I have learned to do is understand that while Jeff asked me to give away my legs, there was something in me that wasn’t happy under the sea. I was easy prey because I wanted to forget about the duty my father had forced on me.”

Jared wanted to reach out and pull Jensen closer but he didn’t have that right.

“I’m not the man that left home and got legs. I’m not even the scared Mer who showed up at your office, who wanted desperately to find a way out of his mistakes. It wasn’t the legs that kept me bound to the chair, Jared; it was what Jeff did to my spirit. I was broken and you fixed me. Not because you gave me wings, but because you taught me to believe in myself again. You showed me how worthy I was. Those were the wings I needed most.”

“You were worth everything, Jensen. I understand what happened to Jeff, but I don’t know how he couldn’t see it. You deserve the world, Jensen. You deserve far more than I could give you.”

“Let me remind you, you’re an idiot.”

Jared was about to agree but then Jensen’s hands cupped his face and he was pulled into a gentle kiss. Jensen let up for a moment to fly over the railing and then he was pressed into Jared’s side again as he wrapped his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

There was good natured hooting on the deck but Jared just smiled into Jensen’s kiss. Right up until he was pushed overboard.

Jared screamed as he fell but he snapped his wings open and he laughed at the pure sensation of flying. He heard wings before he saw them in the dim light of the airships and then Jensen was beside him again. “I was trapped in my head and in a chair, Jared. I asked you to repair my legs, but you did more than that. You gave me wings to fly.”

“So, no going home?”

“For visits. I’d love to have you go with me to meet the rest of my family, but I won’t go there to stay. You think I could really settle for living in the sea when I can have the sky as well?”

Jensen grabbed his hand and pulled up. They both flew closer to the ship where they could see better.

“We need lights,” Jared comments as they flew up to the ship’s railing again. “We could fly at night if I could figure out how to make lights work on our wings.”

Jensen laughed as they settled on the railing again. The electric lights glittered in the scales of his legs and Jared couldn’t help but smile as he watched him. Jensen was truly magnificent like this.

“You can begin your plans later,” Jensen teased. “We have other plans to make tonight.”

“Plans? For what?”

“We have a life to plan together, Jared, or did you think I was going to let you make all the decisions.”

“A life? Together?”

Jensen smiled fondly at Jared. “If you don’t believe me, ask all the men. The entire fleet is talking about it. When I met with my brothers, I told them what had happened. They told it to their people and they passed it on as well; the story of a stupid prince, an angry vindictive father, and a man with a heart as constant as the moons with a love as bountiful as the sea itself.”

“Oh yeah? And what do you call this story of yours?”

“I call it the beginning to a whole new adventure.”

Jared laughed as he watched Jensen. “I guess Noah was right all along.”

“What?”

“He said we needed time to figure out what our wings were for.”

“To fly?”

Jared’s smile grew bigger as Jensen unconsciously echoed his own reaction when Noah had said it the first time.

“You were trapped in a chair Jensen, but you weren’t the only one trapped. I’ve spent my life hiding who I am and how I feel. I didn’t need wings for my body. I needed wings for my heart.”

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his own and he kissed the inside of his wrist lightly. Jared shivered at the touch and Jensen smiled up at him. “You weren’t the only one. I was in that chair and I had become a shell of myself. You set me free, not with wings but with your spirit. You reminded me of what I could be. Of the person I should be.”

“So, I guess we didn’t need wings after all,” Jared grinned as he dared to rest the palm of his hand against Jensen’s cheek. Jensen leaned into the touch and let out a deep breath.

“Perhaps, or perhaps the wings we needed weren’t mechanical at all.”

It was the right sentiment and Jared couldn’t help himself as he leaned slowly forward and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen pulled him closer and deepened the kiss right there on the rail of the ship where anyone could see.

When he pulled back, he rested his head against Jared’s. “We needed wings to fly Jared. They just weren’t the wings we thought they were.”

“Guess you don’t need an Augmentor anymore,” Jared teased.

“Jared, I will always need you. Our story is a long way from over, and until the end I will always have need of you. What would I do without the wings you give me?”

Jared pulled Jensen into his embrace and held him close, his words whispered against Jensen’s skin. “I will always have need of you, my love. Our story? It will always been the story of wings to fly.”

 


End file.
